I Run To You
by UniKatFox
Summary: Born a hobbit with the heart of a Dwarf, Lurol has always felt out of place. Until she encounters the wise Gandalf, whom sets her and her sister on a path to their fate, their future. Thorin/OC, Kili/OC
1. Prologue

I Run To You

* * *

A/N- Hey all, here is something brand new I've been working on. Never have I tried a fanfic like this one, delving into the complicated and extensive world of Tolkien. But recently I have been more than a little inspired by the movies and the books. Not to mention my love for a certain Dwarven prince...*blush*

Anywhoo, this is my humble attempt to play in this world and I hope I do it justice.

Disclaimer- I do not own this world, the main character and such, but the family of Ludeth and Dinodas are all mine.

' _Thoughts_ '

I hope you all enjoy my attempt at creating something new and fun.

=^..^=

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

She knew her uncle Dain and knew him well. Because of this fact she knew she couldn't stay no matter how much her families honor demanded it of her. She'd had enough.

Enough of the bloodshed, enough of the politics, enough of it all.

Besides, what reason did she have to stay? Her father, her brothers and her mother, all gone, all dead. She knew her uncle had plans for her, plans she wanted nothing to do with.

She had reached a cross-roads and had decided to leave it all behind. The war was over and Moria was once more theirs, the battle of Azanulbizar was finally over. She knew she needed to leave before Dain's men came looking for her, seeing if she had survived the battle.

After finding a hidden place to rest and recoup, her journey began, she wandered far and wide, never staying anywhere for long. She never felt it was the right place for her, the right home. For eight whole years she traveled like this, from place to place. Working when she could, using what skills she had to survive.

After an encounter with some men from a village, she was wounded and had to once again run. Finally as she began to despair and sicken from the wounds, depression, too much travel and not enough rest; she wandered her way unknowingly into the borders of the Shire.

She wandered far, almost delirious until finally unable to continue on she collapsed. Not caring if she woke again, just longing for the black oblivion of sleep.

* * *

TA: 2807/SR: 1207

* * *

Berylla *Boffin* Baggins was having a very long day.

She had awoken to her first born, her son Mungo screaming to be fed and was unable to lay back down. Her husband Balbo Baggins was still abed and it always seemed nothing could wake him, save a pitcher of cold water to the face.

Checking the pantry and larder she saw that they were running low on several items and deciding she didn't wish to stay cooped up in the house, she made her way down to the marketplace in the center of town. It was still early in the morning and most Hobbits remained abed or were having their first breakfast. She made her way to the nearest stall, a friend of the family ran the stall and she could always get a good deal from them.

After an hour or so setting up deliveries, speaking with friends, and showing off her son, Berylla turned on the path towards her home. Bag End. Her husband would be getting up around now and she needed to be back to make him breakfast.

As she was walking along, humming a gentle tune to her cooing son she spotted something strange in the middle of the path. A body.

Stopping she stared at the form, it was a person not from the shire. The shield and sword gave that much away, but it was the face that really caught her attention. This person had a beard, she'd never seen one before.

Stepping closer she spoke hesitantly, "are...are you alright?" When no response was forth coming she knelt to get a closer look and gasped in horror at the cuts on this persons face. They were festered and reaching out she felt their forehead, "oh no!" She mumbled, this poor soul had a fever as well.

Unable to leave someone in need behind, she hurried to the nearest house, luckily she knew all the residents of this area. Pounding on the door she smiled wildly at the couple who greeted her when the door opened. "Hello, sorry to bug you Mr. Bolger, Mrs. Bolger. I need to borrow a cart and pony, my friend has fallen ill and needs to be taken to the Gaffers wife."

They blinked at her before Mr. Bolger hurried around the house to the back to fetch what she'd asked for. His wife hurriedly grabbed a bowl of water and a rag before following Berylla to where the stranger still lay. She cried out, "It's a dwarf! What on earth?!"

Berylla blinked at that, ' _a dwarf? How did a Dwarf end up in the shire? If anyone had seen him then it would have spread like wild-fire._ ' Berylla took the rag from a still stunned Mrs. Boffin and started to dab at the dwarf's face and wounds.

Mr. Bolger came around the corner a moment later his turnip cart latched to one of his many ponies, he seemed shocked to see a dwarf of all things as well. But when she asked for assistance, he attempted to lift the dwarf. To no avail.

In the end it took all three of them to get the dwarf into the cart, all the gear and such made the dwarf extremely heavy. After a quick rest, Mr. Bolger, his wife and Berylla lead the pony towards the Gaffers house. It was closer to Bag End and Berylla thought about letting her husband know what had happened, but when the dwarf moaned and then whimpered. She knew she couldn't leave without knowing they would be all right.

Once there all three hobbits brightened when they saw the Gaffer's wife sitting outside on the porch. Berylla rushed up to the fence, bouncing her sleeping son awake in the process and making him cry out. "Why Berylla Baggins, whatever is the matter? Is it Mungo?" The woman's voice turned concerned as she got to her feet and approached.

Berylla shook her head before replying, "no, no Mungo is fine. It's just...I was on my way home from the market and found someone lying injured in the road. Mr. and Mrs. Bolger were kind enough to help me." She turned and motioned to the dwarf slumped in the cart before continuing, "I know it's a lot to ask, but this dwarf needs help and I couldn't just leave him like that."

The Gaffer's wife just nodded her head and opened the gate, "Bring him inside, I'll get my husband to help you carry the dwarf. Breylla, I will need your help. If you are willing?" The woman's voice was questioning and Breylla just shook her head before replying.

"I found him, it is my responsibility. Besides, I can't leave until I know he is alright." The Gaffers wife nodded her head and after much struggling and shifting, they finally had the dwarf laid back onto one of the beds in the spare bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. Bolger wished them the best before leaving them to it. Before they had disappeared completely, Breylla asked them to stop by her home to let her husband know that she was fine.

After waving off her husband and sons, the woman gathered the necessary supplies. They then set forth to tend to the dwarf. First thing was to remove his clothes and weapons, this took them a long amount of time. But during this process they discovered that the dwarf, whom they had all assumed was male was in fact a female. This also brought to light all the scars that laced her body, not to mention a long and jagged cut along her ribcage. It was purple and festering.

Both the hobbits paused to look at each other, the same thought in their minds. ' _How on earth did she get all this way with such a wound? She must have been through hell to get here._ '

It took the better part of the morning and well into the evening before they had finished cleaning, treating, and wrapping all of the dwarves cuts and wounds. The dwarf had mumbled a few words in a language neither of the hobbits could understand before she thrashed about, in the end the Gaffers wife had to make a potion to calm her.

When finally the dwarf's fever began to break, Breylla knew it was time to return home. Her son Mungo was asleep after she had spent a moment to feed him and if she had to admit to the truth, she was exhausted as well. She thanked the Gaffers wife again and promised to return in the morning to assist in the nursing of the dwarf.

So a week passed thusly.

Every morning Breylla would get up, feed her son, prepare her husbands breakfast and hurry over to the Gaffers home to bathe and replace the bandages of the dwarven female. Not once did the dwarf awaken, although she had come close. In the end all she did was cry out names in desperation, which led Breylla to believe something horrid had happened to the ones this dwarf spoke of.

Breylla had grown fond of this dwarf, even though they had yet to properly meet. She knew she would love to know her as soon as she did though. Which lead her to convincing her husband that as soon as the dwarf had awoken they would move her to Bag End. This way she could be where Breylla could watch over and take care of her without having to leave her husband and son alone all the time.

On the eve of the eighth day that they had been caring for the dwarf, she finally awoke. It wasn't slow at first but a sudden burst of activity as the dwarf sat bolt upright before clutching to her chest and cursing deeply in her language.

Breylla dropped the crochet doily that she'd been working on and rushed over, "Miss don't move so fast, you're just starting to heal, you need more time before you can rush about so. Please, lay back down. I need to check and see if you've ripped the stitches." She placed her hand on the dwarf's shoulder gently and spoke softly, doing her best not to frighten or startle the woman.

Deep green eyes stared back at her, in confusion at first before understanding seemed to set in. The Dwarf nodded her head and moved to lay back. Breylla helped stuff the pillows behind her so that she could sit up a bit more. Feeling very nervous suddenly, Breylla wrung her hands as the dwarf looked at her surroundings before settling her beautiful eyes back upon the hobbit.

"...here...where am I?" A raspy and cracked voice had Breylla jerking to attention. She hurried over to the nearby pitcher of water and poured some into a cup before handing it to the dwarf. She replied softly, "here drink this, it should help. You are in the shire, hobbiton to be more precise. This is the home of our local healer. I found you lying unconscious in the road and brought you here."

The dwarf nodded and took a deep swig of the water, when she spoke again her voice was deep and more whole. "How long have I been..." she motioned to herself, "like this?" Breylla brought her chair closer and sat down, "eight days, almost nine. Although I do not know how long you lay in the road before I came across you."

The dwarf took another drink of water and stared down into her lap for a good long while. "Ludeth." Breylla blinked at the word and was about to speak when the dwarf waved a hand indicating silence. "My name is Ludeth Groundcarver and I am forever in your debt. You have saved my life and dwarves always repay their debts. What is your name?"

Breylla smiled at this before bowing her head, "I am Breylla Baggins and you owe me nothing. I did only what I felt was right and I hope...well, I wish that we can be friends Miss. Groundcarver." It was the dwarf's turn to blink in surprise before she nodded her head as well before replying, "then as an offer to begin this new friendship you may call me Ludeth."

* * *

-Time skip- A month later

* * *

"Are you sure this is what hobbit lasses wear? It seems a bit...feminine." Breylla laughed at Ludeth's question as she shoved the clothes into her companions arms. "I am sure and I should know. Besides, I still don't understand the dwarven custom of the women dressing like men. I understand that it's for protection, but doing so even in the safety of home? Makes no sense. Don't you want to look pretty for all the male dwarves?" She even reached up to tug gently at one of Ludeth's brown braids.

Ludeth just looked down at the woman before her with a bemused smile, she didn't know how it had happened but she had come to love this bright and cheerful woman. After she had awoken and been moved from the Gaffers home to that of Breylla's and her husband's, she and the hobbit had been nigh inseparable. When she had finally been able to get out of bed she had been everywhere with Breylla, having been given the ' _ **Tour**_ ' as she called it. She had even come to view the woman as almost a mother figure, of course that could always be because of the small child she had. It was something about her presence, it made Ludeth feel safe, feel loved, feel at peace.

She had been able to tell Breylla about her home, about the war, about her family. About everything. Which had gotten Breylla to respond in kind.

Breylla had taken it upon herself to introduce Ludeth to any and every hobbit they happened to run across, Ludeth would never admit to it, but she would have been too nervous to do such a thing herself. She even had begun to be accepted by all the hobbits in the shire, whom at first looked at her with distain, but it soon changed to acceptance. These hobbits were peaceful and kind, something which she couldn't label her own kind with.

This had lead to her thinking about staying in the shire, which had lead to where they were now. Breylla had said something about making her ' _ **blend in**_ ' and had taken her clothes shopping. Considering that Breylla was 3' 3" at best as well as most other hobbits she'd met, her own 4' 6" made finding anything suitable a little trying. But it seemed that Breylla had been worrying about this same fact and had asked one of the local seamstresses to make her some clothes. The hobbit had also taken it upon herself to find a suitable home for Ludeth, which made the dwarf even deeper in debt to this kindhearted woman.

They were on their way back to Breylla's home when the hobbit suddenly stopped and turned to look at her, her brown eyes serious. Ludeth knew from all their previous exchanges that Breylla was about to say something important and gave the woman her undivided attention.

"Ludeth, I know we haven't known each other for long and that we are not of the same blood. But I have come to care for you as I do my own son." Breylla paused trying not to let tears well up in her eyes as she reached out and gripped the dwarf's arm. "I love you as if you were my own and after discussing this with Balbo, we were wondering if you would allow us the great honor of adopting you into our family. As our daughter."

Ludeth just stared at Breylla in complete and utter shock. She had never expected such an offer, let alone the meaning behind it. Before she could think much on it though Breylla seemed to get a bit skittish, she turned away with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"I know it's sudden and shocking to ask such a thing, but please, think on it. Now...let us return, Mungo is probably hungry and I need to make sure that dinner is started soon, not to menti..." Breylla had just started chattering away, trying to cover her nervousness when Ludeth placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her mid-sentence.

Next thing she knew Breylla was being crushed in a heartfelt hug. She could feel Ludeth's beard brushing against her forehead and wetness on her head. She knew that Ludeth was crying, so she reached out to pat the dwarf softly on the back while humming softly. Ludeth shook a couple times as sobs wracked her body and Breylla unconsciously started to sing.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. The night is long but mommy's here tonight. Close your eyes and listen well. Mommy's here. Mommy's here. The night will soon pass. The sun will rise to meet your eyes. So don't cry little one. Mommy's here. Mommy's here."

Breylla knew she would have been rocking back and forth as well, for this was a song she sang to her son when he had a fit or was upset. But considering Ludeth was more than a foot taller than her and that currently her feet were not touching the ground, she hadn't been able too.

After a few moments more, Ludeth gently placed Breylla back on her feet and wiped at her eyes. She then smiled at the concerned hobbit having already made up her mind, "Breylla Baggins. I accept your offer and would be honored to the end of my days to be called your daughter. I too have come to care for you as a mother and...I...lo...love you as well. I will thank Mahal everyday for sending me here to meet you."

Breylla felt as if her heart would burst with sheer happiness as she clutched Ludeth close in a hug. She felt her own tears falling this time and didn't care to even try stopping it. "Welcome then, Ludeth Groundcarver...Baggins."

Ludeth just closed her eyes and held the woman that had come to mean so much to her close. She had finally found it, no more wandering. No more selling herself to survive. No more.

She was home.

* * *

A/N- Alright, I hope how I made this makes sense. I know it might seem too fast for the two of them to come to care for each other like this. But considering the trauma Ludeth has suffered and survived, this seems natural to me. Not to mention Breylla just had Mungo, he's not even a month old yet, so one word. Hormones. Mom's know when someone needs a mom.

Anyway, I hope this was enjoied and soon I will post the new chapter.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 1

I Run To You

* * *

A/N- I had to make the first chapter the way I did because of the storyline I have in mind. I am planning some rather big things for this story and hope I am keeping it as cannon as I can.

I also will give more descriptors of the timeline going on in here as the story moves forwards.

Disclaimer- I do not own this world, the main character and such, but the family of Ludeth and Dinodas are all mine.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Dwarven Words**_

I do hope you all enjoy this chapter where I introduce my two main OC characters for this story.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

' _ **Squeek, Squeek**_ '

"Is it done yet? I don't wish to miss the midmorning meal."

Sighing, a woman puts down the tool she'd been using to turn and glare at the man sitting on the bench nearby with his back to her. She couldn't understand how hobbits were always impatient when it came to food.

"For the last time Bilbo, it will be done when it's done. You can't rush these things, besides, do you want your door to fall off the next time you try to open or close it?" Her voice was heavy with annoyance. Considering she'd been pestered by the male for the last hour she thought she sounded quite paitent.

She heard low grumbling before she got an actual reply. "Alright, I'm sorry Lurol. I just am hungry...I only had first breakfast today, didn't think I'd be needing the second. Now I'm regreting that choice."

Shaking her head Lurol turned back to her work and knew she'd be finished soon. Just one more spot needed tightening and a bracer. Being the only multi-talented blacksmith in all of hobbiton Lurol's services were greatly desired and she was always kept fairly busy. This job though was a special favor for her cousin, besides, she'd wanted to check up on him.

After the death of his parents not so long ago Bilbo had changed, becoming more...well normal, for a hobbit. He used to ramble on and on about adventures and loved helping Lorol and her siblings with strange tasks. They used to be much closer but then Belladonna and Mungo had died, leaving only Bilbo to take on and pass on the Baggins name. A task he had taken seriously.

After tightening the last bolt Lurol straightened and stretched her back, "alright then, the door is done." Turning she looked down to find Bilbo currently arguing with a tall old man in grey. "...ure?! No...no, I don't think anyone past bree is longing for such a thing. Such nasty, unnessisary things, makes you late for diner." Bilbo hurried over to his mail box and snatched out what was inside, "good...good morning."

Lurol had barely picked up her tools and spare parts when Bilbo scurried past her and opened the door, "Good morning Lurol, Gandalf." He then shut the door with a slam and she blinked at the door before turning to look at the man in grey.

He was looking back at her and was shaking his head. He then made his way up the steps and towards the door, Lurol watched him in silence wondering just what he was doing. But when he reached the door he didn't knock as she'd expected, instead he used his staff to scratch something onto the door. When she read what was writen her eyes widened.

Clearing her throat at that point, she waited until he'd turned to look at her before she spoke. "I would say 'good morning' but that's a little out of place now. What I will say though is why are you messing up Bilbo's door? I just painted that a week ago and I am sure he will be most put out when he finds out you've been advertising him as a burgler."

The old man gave her a narrowed look his voice gruff as he spoke. "How can you read those runes? I didn't think hobbits knew Dwarvish." Raising an eyebrow at this she ran her hands through her hair, hair that just so happened to have traditional dwarven braids. "My mother taught me."

She then loaded up all her tools and such into the bag she'd brought with her, making her way past the old man and down the steps to the gate, opening it she turned to look back. "You'd better leave Bilbo alone, he can be quite stubborn about things like this. After all, this is Hobbiton."

She was about to leave when the old man called to her, "wait. You're not a hobbit are you? I've been trying to puzzle it out, but you are deffinitely not a hobbit." Sighing she waved at him, "follow me, I have a feeling that you won't drop this unless I explain."

The old man seemed to think about her offer before he nodded his head and did as she'd said. As they walked along she cleared her throat and decided to introduce herself properly, "I am Lurol Groundcarver, the local blacksmith and handywoman, of sorts." Blinking the old man nodded in understanding before replying, "it is a pleasure Miss Groundcarver, I am Gandalf the Grey and I am still wondering how I never noticed a dwarf living in the shire."

Lurol just shook her head, she should have known whom this old man was, she'd met him before only briefly. Even as a dwarfling she'd never really been very 'hobbity', prefering to practice her craft or convince her mother to teach her another fighting move. But she'd been there for every middsummer party, every festival, every event. This invarably included the fireworks that the wizard Gandalf always brought, such wonderus things those fireworks. They inspired her to start working with explosive powders and other such craft, increasing her skill and knowledge signifigantly.

"There are many hobbit's here and most of them look alike, not to mention the last time you were here I was barely in my sixties. Still far too young for my own good, although I do owe you thanks for your inspiration. You are the reason I gained many needed skills to improve my craft. Your fireworks were masterpieces." Lurol bowed her head respectfully to Gandalf whom looked at her with even wider eyes, she then motioned to the home before her. "Please, join me and my mother for our middmorning meal. It would be a great honor."

Feeling rather honored by the words of Lurol, Gandalf looked her over once again and wondered how he hadn't realized she was a dwarf sooner. Her clothes were of shire make, but they clearly held the purpose and wear only one whom worked long and hard would have. Her very long, almost too long, dark-red hair was secured back with braids and clasps, a normal dwarven custom. Hair was very sacred to them after all.

He supposed it must be the lack of a beard of any sort that had allowed him to not reach the right conclusion about her sooner. But then there were the blades that hung from her belt clearly as well as the lack of excess roundness to her form, she was short for a dwarf, only coming up a couple inches past four feet. Although he'd seen plently dwarrow that had been pleanty shorter than her.

Realizing they had come to stop Gandalf looked about at the scene before him. The home was rather well located, it was shored up against a side wall of a cresting hill, looking to have been carved out of the very hill itself. A very un-hobbit like thing, but the home itself as well as it's yard were very much a hobbit thing. A large yard full of farm animals and teaming with vegitation, he wasn't surprised to see a woman carefully tending a large vine of ripe blackberries.

What surprised him was that the woman wasn't a hobbit, she also was a good four foot seven which made her clearly seen from the road. She was a dwarrowdam, albiet with a shorn beard and dressed in hobbit attire. Her dark brown hair was secured back in a couple simple braids and her face was littered with ruff stubble from where a stubborn beard was trying to grow back. Her simple light brown dress and bright yellow apron contrasting with her dark blue black eyes.

This sparked a sence of recognition within him and as he puzzled over this he saw that the young dwarrowdam whom he'd followed had called to the elder, clearly her mother. The woman stopped, turned and froze at seeing him, a whisper of ' _Gandalf_ ' passing her lips.

He bowed at this and introduced himself at which the dwarf straightened up before bowing to him in turn speaking kindly, "it is a pleasure. I am Ludeth Took and I see you have already met my youngest Lurol. May I inquire as to why you are in the shire sir? I don't think there are any large celebrations planed in the coming future. At least none that would require you're particular expertise."

Coughing politely to clear his thoughts over the confusion of one being a Took and the other a Groundcarver, Gandalf looked to Lurol who in turn looked to her mother. "I invited him for the middmorning meal. I met him at cousin Bilbo's house and when he inquired about my species, I thought it best to bring him here to explain. He also was doing something at cousin's Bilbo's that caught my attention, something that I expect to be explained in return for my explantion. A trade of sorts."

Eyes wide at the trap he'd just stepped into, Gandalf couldn't help but admire this dwarrowdam. She was very good at stratagy, something that might just help in the coming future. Pushing that thought asside he bowed again and said, "yes. A trade, I have to admit my curiosity is overwhelming as to how a dwarf, a dwarrowdam of all things came to have the name Took. Let alone how you came to live in the shire, far away from anything remotely...well...dwarvish."

Ludeth raised an eyebrow at that as a smile crossed her lips, she waved him forewards and almost laughed out, "then come on in then. An offer of a meal isn't taken lightly here and a bit of conversation deffinitely won't go amiss."

Gandalf soon found himself seated at a dwarfsized table inside a very much lived in hobbit hole. There were little dwarven touches here and there, but most of it was clearly hobbit desig and colors. When a sweet smelling cup of tea and some cookies placed before him, Gandalf gladly took a sip and a few bites. He was shocked at the very heady taste of blackberries and honey, in both the cookies and the tea. It wasn't overpowering in the least either, in fact it was just right.

A soft chuckle had him looking over at Ludeth, she was standing just inside the room with a cup of her own in her hand. "I see you like my daughters blackberry bee tea and her specialty, blackberry clover cookies. She's a wonderful cook and spice maker, had even won several awards in the local contests."

Gandalf turned questioning eyes upon Lurol where she sat on the floor sharpening one of her tools, her mother had told her not to sharpen things on the table so she'd moved to the floor. The woman just shook her head while waving a hand in the air, "not me. One of my elder sisters. You couldn't get me to touch that flowery stuff, let alone cook it."

Even more intriged and confused by this, Gandalf turned back to Ludeth whom had come closer and finally took a seat across from him. "I see you truely are curious, although my story and that of my families isn't a short one. Are you sure you wish to hear it?"

Thinking about how long he had until he was to meet with most of the company in bree, Gandalf nodded his head, "I have my horse at farm on the outskirts of hobbiton, if I ride fast I won't miss my previous engagements. Please, I would be honored and pleased to hear your tale."

Smiling at this Ludeth sank back into her chair and took another deep sip of her tea.

"Let's see...I was born in the Iron hills to Yorin and Qudeth Groundcarver. I had two elder brothers, Rudeth and Vorin. I was the youngest by about thirty years, mostly a surprise to my parents but a welcome one none the less." Pausing in her remembrance, Ludeth did her best not to let the bittersweetness of those memories overwhelm her. She still had much to tell before the shire came into play.

"When time came and troops were summoned by King Thror to join him in the retaking of Moria, my entire family were ready for the call. We all packed up and headed out with Lord Dain, the battle was long and bloody. Many were lost, our King, his son Thrain and my entire family. I was glad we had won, but the price was far too high."

Sighing at this she lifted some of the hair on her forehead to show the wizard before her one of her many scars from that battle, oh so many years ago. "After healing from my wounds I came to a decision. I could no longer fight for my kind, or for anyone ever again. This would give me no place among my people and before I could be branded a coward, I left and didn't look back. For eight years I wondered the realms of elves, men, and other free folk. I worked to live, doing whatever I could stomach and never staying in one place too long."

Shaking her head she got up and went to get another cup of tea, she held up her cup to the wizard whom nodded his head silently and she brought the kettle out, pouring them both somemore of the soft smelling tea. Her daughter was a wonder when it came to such things and she thanked Mahal every day for blessing her child thusly.

"Now where was I, ah yes. I ended up in Bree and after a drunken brawl broke out I was accosted by several human men. They wanted to try something new and considering I was all alone. Let's just say they were so drunk they didn't care if I was male or female and tried to force me down. I fought them off, killing two for certain, the rest I wounded but they had wounded me in turn. I did they only thing I could, I ran."

She shook off the feeling of helplessness that had lead her into the depths of dispair durring that time she continued. "I kept running until I could run no more. I didn't take time to stop and check my wounds or even to rest, I had been drug down so low I didn't care if I lived or died. I started to feel almost like a lost spirt, wandering the world forever alone forever in darkness. Needless to say I ended up in the shire somehow just in sight of Bag End before I collapsed."

A soft smile crossed her lips when she recalled the first look she'd gotten of Berylla Baggins all those years ago. It had been like a breath of fresh air in a deep dank cave and she knew it had been fate leading her here, leading her home. Remembering the story she was telling she cleared her throat before she began again.

"I awoke in a small room in a very small bed, to a pair of small people. Hobbits." She chuckled, "I'll admit, at first I thought I really had died but the pain made it real and I soon found out I had been nursed back to health by one Berylla Baggins and Nettle, the Gaffer's wife."

Seeing the surprise and recognition in Gandalf's face she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Seeing this the wizard replied, "I knew Berylla and her husband Balbo. I was here for their wedding and had heard they'd had a son soon after."

Smiling at that Ludeth nodded in response. "Mungo. A dear child, I am saddened by his loss in these last years, his and Belladonna's. Both were very dear to me. Anyway, to continue, I was adopted soon after by Berylla whom I came to love as a mother and Balbo. I found peace here in the first few years and knew I could and would never leave this place again. I had come home that day I came stumbling into the shire, Mahal had guided me here."

Gandalf took a deep sip of the tea, polishing off the rest of it before reaching for another cookie. He waited paitently as Ludeth calmed the tears that threatened to rise and she smiled her thanks before continuing.

"I lived in the shire for several years, I shaved and started to dress like a hobbit and by the by started getting callers. But it wasn't until one day while I was helping Berylla to wash her children that I met my future husband, Dinodas Took. He was such a troublemaker, always teasing me and pulling at my hair." She sighed with fondness at the memory of their first real tussle.

She'd been picking apples when he'd shook the ladder, being a dwarf and heavier than the hobbits, she hadn't budged which had him trying to kick the ladder instead. He'd ended up hurting his foot and she'd had to carry him to the healer, he hadn't stopped touching her hair or her stubble which had made her blush. After that he'd become her shadow, until one day he nervously asked to take her to the next dance. Soon after they'd fallen in love and married happily.

Ludeth was about to continue when Gandalf raised a hand in questioning, "you mean to tell me your children are half-hobbit?" She just nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, all seven of them." Gandalf blinked, "Seven? I did not know a dwarrowdam could have that many. I always believed that three was considered rare amoung the Dwarrow."

"Yes, this is true...but their father wasn't a dwarrow was he? You've seen how much the hobbit's reproduce, little bunnies. But I believe it was also because none of my children were drug off to war, I've lived a peaceful life here. No fighting, no mining, no hard labor except in my gardens. I am far fatter than any other Dwarrowdam I've ever known, all thanks to living like and with hobbits."

It was Gandalf's turn to nodd in agreement, "I see, yes that would make sense. So your children?" Smiling at the prod to continue her tale Ludeth leant back in her chair once agian. "My first born was Rowena, she is now married to Brandybuck and has five children of her own. Her husband is a sheep breeder. Next there is Bargen, he is a musician and married a lovely Boffin lass. They had their third child just last year."

She smiled at the thought of all her grandchildren, they drove her mad sometimes but she loved them all dearly. "My son Falden was third born. He married one of the Maggot farms lasses, they have eight wonderful children and live in the buckland area. Next are my twins, Tansy whom married just last year and has recently had her first child, with another Took no less."

She was about to speak of the next one when a loud, "Mother I'm Home!" Echoed throuhout the house. Smiling she called out, "in the sitting room dear, come meet our guest." Moments later a red-head with firey green eyes came waddling in, she was carrying a large basket filled to the brim with all sorts of fruit. She looked in surprise from her mother, to her sister, to Gandalf and back again.

"Gandalf, this is Poppy, my fifth child and twin to Tansy. Poppy, this is Gnadalf the Grey, he's listenting to my stories of our family. I was just telling him about you." Poppy set the basket down and curtsied with a large smile across her freckled face, she was almost four foot and wore nothing but green which looked a little dingy with dirt at the moment. There was also leaves and sticks in her hair from her climbing trees all day.

"It is my pleasure Mr. Gandalf." Spying the empty kettle she tilted her head and inquired, "would you like more tea? I can whip you up some if you'd like." The old man blinked before he smiled at her, "so you are the one whom made such lovely delights. By all means, I would love to have more of your wonderful tea my dear."

Blushing at that Poppy nodded, took the kettle and rushed to the kitchen, leaving her basket of fruit forgotten on the floor. Seeing this Ludeth coughed, catching Lurol's attention from where she'd sat on the floor, she nodded her head towards the basket. Sighing in understanding, Lurol got up and took the fruit into the kitchen to her sister.

"Yes well, Poppy as you can see is a dear. She's just like her father, far more hobbit than dwarrow, she also has such skill with medicines as I have never seen the like. All of hobbiton comes to her for advice or help with such needs. She has yet to marry but there are several hopefuls...and she isn't getting any younger."

Shaking her head at her own words, Ludeth smiled at Gandalf. "The next is Rickon whom is a fisherman, he and his wife a Bracegirdle, had twins four years past. Then is my final child, my little _**Varag**_. Lurol is uniqe from her siblings, if you haven't seen so already. Her sister Poppy is more closer to what her other siblings are like, all more hobbit than anything. But Lurol is...well...she's more dwarrow. Hence her name"

She remembered Lurol's first years and remembered how she was more stern and serious than her siblings, how she reminded her of her dwarven mother. Which had lead to her wanting to know more about her Dwarrow herritage than anything. She'd even tricked her into teaching her how to use a sword and bow before her tweens.

"Lurol was a fast learner growing up and she wanted nothing more than to fight, be strong and make things. I knew I had an obligation to teach her like I would any dwarfling child, so I did. She can speak Khudzel, Silvian, and the common tongue. She is deadly with any weapon but more so hand to hand. She is a master at metalourgy and soon became the only known blacksmith in the whole of the shire. These for instance."

Ludeth lifted the tea cup and the spoon that sat inside, "all her work. Although, she didn't get as good at her craft until she saw your fireworks, she was a focused woman after that. Nearly blew up half my house with one of her ' _experiments_.' But I am pleased she found her place here...although this leads me to wonder if she may one day leave the shire."

Shaking off those thoughts she sighed and shrugged her shoulders at Gandalf's raised eyebrows. "Such is life, but at least I know she will be able to protect herself wherever she goes." When she trailed off Gandalf noticed something that had not been spoken of so he asked, "where is your husband then? What does he do?"

Ludeth grew solem at that and in the end it was Lurol who answered. Walking back out with a plate of cut peaches and apples, with her sister behind her with the steaming kettle. "Our father died Seventy Two years ago Master Gandalf, he caught a summer cold and never recovered. This is why Poppy is so skilled in the healing arts, she never wanted to see another die of such a simple thing again. Now no one in all of the shire even comes close to death with a cold. It honors our father's memory."

Gandalf looked at Ludeth with sad eyes and quickly apologized. She waved him off, "you wouldn't have known. Do not trouble yourself. Now...as promised Gandalf, it is your turn. Just what were you doing at Bilbo's house this morning?"

* * *

A/N- Well then, there we are. My first chapter and my main leading ladies introduced. I hope you like them, I took a long time creating them.

I have big plans for them as well, not to mention for two lucky dwarf boys!

If you wish to know more, such as ages of the girls and all their sibs, I've got that all down as well and would be happy to send any interested all the details in a pm. Don't hesitate to ask.

Also, Lurol's name means- Magic River in Dwarvish and the nickname her mother used,Varag means- Wolf.

Now I am off to work on another chapter and another story. I do hope you will all review and keep reading my work. I do love the comments and support you all give me.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 2

I Run To You

* * *

A/N- Welcome back everyone! I do hope you are all ready for another trip into middle earth. I know I am.

I've been working hard to write this story different than the movies and book. Although for the stories sake I do have to keep some things the same, I will alter them though so it won't be the same read-through on a word for word basis from the movies or the book. At least I will try.

Disclaimer- I do not own this world, the main characters and such, but the family of Ludeth and Dinodas are all mine. Lurol and Poppy are my babies. =^..^=

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Dwarven Words**_

Now, this is where my ladies meet the company.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Feeling decidedly hot underneath the stares of the three women surrounding him, Gandalf felt a blush of embarrassment rise upon his cheeks. He'd never felt so flustered by women before, it was a very strange and not all too unpleasant a feeling.

Before he could dwell on that subject for long he moved onto the one that lay before him and how he should respond to it. Would these women be able to hear the truth and not spread it around as most hobbits were gossipers of the worst nature. Or would they be beneficial to the quest and to the company?

The more he thought about it the more he found he liked their chances more if one or all of these females joined their little ' _expedition_.' So he came to a decision and taking a deep breath to calm his mind he spoke.

"I was setting the mark of a meeting place for a company of dwarves who are setting out on a quest to restore Erebor to the dwarven community. To destroy the dragon Smaug and reclaim the throne of Erebor to the line of Durin. There are thirteen dwarves in this company lead by the head of the Durin line."

A gasp of ' _Thorin_ ' had Gandalf nodding towards Ludeth in agreement. "Yes, Thorin Oakenshield has come out of hiding; it is time to begin this quest before something evil can come from leaving things as they are."

Lurol looked between her mother and Gandalf, she knew who Thorin Oakenshield was, and her mother had told her stories about him. But something Gandalf said and didn't say nagged at her. "That's all good and well, but why did you say meeting place? You carved ' _Burglar for hire'_ on his door not ' _meeting here_.'"

Surprised once again by Lurol's quick mind Gandalf nodded his head, "yes I did say meeting place, and the message is because whether Mr. Baggin's likes it or not he is coming on this quest as well, as its fourteenth member."

All three females gasped before breaking out laughing. Gandalf actually expected such a reaction considering the cold shoulder Bilbo had given him that morning, but he knew what he was doing and he knew it was the right course to take.

Poppy was the first to stop laughing and once she could speak without giggling she smiled at Gandalf, "yes, I believe he will go. He is part Took after all and I remember all those games of his as a child, he is different than most hobbits and such a trip would do him good. Speaking of trips...might I come as well Gandalf?"

Blinking at how surprising that comment was Gandalf was about to speak when Lurol spoke first, "yes, I shall come as well. I need to get out of the shire for a time and to see a kingdom of my people would be worth the work of slaying a dragon. Not to mention I will not let my sister or my cousin go on this trip without sufficient protection. I do not know these dwarrow you speak of and I do not trust those I do not know. Is this understood Gandalf? If Bilbo and Poppy go, I go as well."

Gandalf just nodded his head, pleased and surprised that things had turned out thusly. He took a sip of the new batch of Blackberry Bee tea, savored the taste a moment and then stood. He bowed to the three women before him saying, "It is settled then, I will see you two at Bilbo's later this evening. Please pack accordingly. I thank you Mistress Took for your hospitality and the pleasant company. May we meet again one day soon."

Gandalf then turned to leave when Ludeth called out, "I am glad I got to see you again wizard. May your road be cleared and by the will of Mahal Erebor restored. Until we meet again."

Gandalf just gave a nod and left, more determined than ever to make this quest a success.

Sighing Poppy and Lurol looked to their mother who smiled at them both. "I am proud of both of you. Stepping up like that for the sake of your cousin as well as that of our peoples. I know this quest is blessed by the presence of you both. Now hurry and do as the old wizard said, pack quickly. I expect both of you out of here and on your way to Bilbo's within the hour. Understood?"

Ludeth didn't even wait for an answer before she headed back outside to return to her previous task of tending the blackberry bushes.

Lurol and Poppy looked at each other for a long moment before they both nodded, "she's right. I will pack spices and medicines." Lurol smiled at her sisters words before replying, "And I will pack my whetstones and carving knives. I will grab your daggers and blade as well. We cannot leave without our weapons, not like that silly summer jaunt with Rickon. I'm not facing down an angry boar empty handed again."

Poppy just giggled as she disappeared into the kitchen. Lurol smiled after her and made her way to her room to pack. Within the hour as their mother had requested, they both gave their mother parting hugs and promises to stay strong and safe before they turned and made their way up the familiar path to Bag End and their future.

Bilbo liked visitors as much as the next hobbit, when they were invited. Unless they were family, that was different.

So when he'd opened the door to find both his cousin's Lurol and Poppy standing there laden with gear and looking as if they were about to embark on some grand adventure, he felt a strange sense of foreboding wash over him.

It didn't linger for long though when they came in and helped him get ready for dinner. He was a little surprised when Poppy made entirely too much for just the three of them, but being a hobbit, having excess food didn't really mean anything bad. It just meant there would be plenty there for later, or a snack of course.

They had all just sat down to eat when a loud knock sounded at the door. Huffing in annoyance of having to leave his meal, Bilbo got up and went to answer the door. Not seeing the identical smirks on the faces of his cousins as he disappeared up the hall.

Lurol and Poppy were just about to start in on the potatoes and roast chicken that Poppy had whipped up when in lumbered a large bald dwarf. Both Poppy and Lurol looked at him head to toe as he did them, then they all three bowed their heads in unison. "Dwalin at your service." Spoke the large man, Poppy smiled, "Poppy." Her sister joined in, "Lurol." Both then said, "at your service as well." In unison.

The dwarf then sat at the table and began eating their cousin's meal, but it was no big deal as Poppy had made plenty of food and snacks to tide an army of Dwarves over, or at least she hoped so. When Bilbo came back in and Dwalin finished the plate asking for more, Poppy pulled out another plate for Bilbo and a large portion of cookies for Dwalin.

The doorbell rang once more and they watched as Dwalin walked out to greet their next dwarven guest. He introduced himself as Balin, Dwalin's elder brother. Lurol smiled when he asked about her braids, she simply told him her mother had taught her and it was her first attempt by herself. He looked baffled before he nodded and moved off with his brother towards the kitchen. Poppy followed behind, ready to serve this new guest.

Lurol looked at her cousin whom moved to stop the Dwarrow as they headed for the pantry when the doorbell rang again. He clenched his fists and headed that way, Lurol chuckled under her breath as she pulled out her pipe and lit it.

Soon after came a pair that Lurol couldn't help but like. The brother's Fili and Kili had practically insulted and forced their way in past her cousin and had proceeded to dirty his furniture while dumping weapons in his arms. All in less than two minutes of being in the house, she had to admit, it was impressive.

Then came the bulk of the party.

When the doorbell rang again minutes later, Bilbo was clearly upset. He was stomping towards the door with the intent to really put someone in their place, but Lurol knew he needed a break and stepped in. "I've got it Bilbo, try to sit for a moment and take a breather. You look like you could use it."

He absentmindedly nodded his head and had sat down on a small alcove chair nearby, while she opened the door. She easily avoided the falling dwarrow and nodded her head to Gandalf as he stepped inside, trying his best not to his hit head on the door. Lurol then shut the door and turned to meet these new arrivals when her sister came running out with a giant basket full of rolls she'd baked.

Poppy greeted Gandalf and then they both turned to meet the dwarrow before them. First Poppy bowed and then Lurol. "Poppy and Lurol at your service sirs." When the group before them bowed as well each seemed to fall into an order or sorts as they slowly but surely introduced themselves.

"Oin and Gloin, ladies. At yer service." Both reached for the rolls and Poppy obliged by handing them each one. Both moved off into the house past a rather miffed looking Bilbo. The next three stepped up and each had a unique hairstyle or hat.

"Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur. Pleased to be at your service." It was the one with the hat that spoke, Bofur if Lurol was correct. He even winked at her when her sister smiled and gave them rolls as well. Two went on but Bofur stayed leaning against the wall, watching avidly the goings on.

The last three stepped up and the youngest looking one smiled cheekily as he spoke, "Dori, Nori, and Ori maladies. Very pleased to meet you and gladly at your service." Lurol felt a small smile starting to form and quickly smothered it while her sister laughed happily as she handed out more rolls. Once the last three had moved on Poppy approached Gandalf and offered him some rolls, which he happily took.

He also gave Poppy an almost shy look if Lurol wasn't mistaken as he asked, "Miss Poppy...have you brought along any of that lovely tea of yours?" Poppy grinned at that, ear to ear. "Of course, as well as several new kinds. I also have packed some of my special smoking weed. Of which I've made you a separate supply."

She dug around in her pockets for a moment before producing a large pouch, Gandalf took it almost reverently. "Why thank you Miss Poppy, I will enjoy this to the fullest." Poppy nodded her head then excused herself as she moved off to the kitchen once more. Lurol just watched her disappear as she walked along with Gandalf into the main room.

The wizard began to count as he muttered the names of each dwarf as they passed by, most were moving things while a few were just snacking on her sisters ample supply of rolls. She flashed Bilbo a small smile when he walked by when she heard someone speaking to Gandalf. "He'll be along later; he had to go to a meeting of our kin. He'll be here, not to worry."

Seeing Dwalin Lurol nodded her head in his direction before she moved on into the kitchen, she could smell her sister's cooking; it was almost time for dinner. Having grown up in a house with six elder siblings she was well used to the clamor of a large dinner party, so she knew to find herself a seat first thing.

Dinner was a rather enjoyable affair, at least Poppy thought so. She'd never been very good at guessing her sisters thoughts and feelings. After all Lurol had turned out more like their mother and much less hobbit than the rest of them. But from the three empty tankards of ale and the arm lock she currently held Fili in, she believed her sister was having the time of her life.

The clearing of a throat had Poppy turning her head to look at Kili whom was holding up a couple tankards of ale. "Want a drink?" Smiling at seeing the slight blush to the dwarf's cheeks, Poppy reached out and took one of the tankards; she then patted the seat next to her. "Join me." Kili hesitated but a moment before he did just that and they enjoyed a nice long drink while watching his brother and her sister wrestle before them.

"So...your ma's a dwarrowdam then?" Smiling at the curious tone to the brunette's voice, Poppy turned more towards him. "Did Gandalf tell you that?" When Kili nodded his head with a blush still on his cheeks she shook her head. ' _Meddling old goat._ '

"Well then, what do you wish to know about my family? Go ahead, ask. I won't bite." Poppy waited to see if he would go through with it or not. It seemed his curiosity was enough to ask, "How did your ma ever end up here?"

Laughing at that she smiled broadly, "that my friend is a long story, are you sure you wish to hear it?" Kili nodded his head and with a nod of her head in return Poppy took a deep breath and began.

She enjoyed the reactions he had from her words and when she finally wound down to her father dying, she tilted her head and asked, "Since you know all about my family. It is your turn, tell me about yours? It is only fair."

It was Kili's turn to be put on the spot and after flushing red once more he gave a nod and began. "There are only the four of us. Fili, Thorin, my mother Dis, and myself. She would have loved the chance to meet your mother; they would probably get on very well." Poppy smiled at that, her mother could get along with a raging bull but that was beside the point. "I have heard much of the Lady Dis, is it true she resembles your uncle as if the two were truly twins?"

Kili seemed surprised by that and gave a nod of his head. "That will make it easier to imagine her then. My mother was very descriptive of her journeys and life before the shire. But it only goes so far when I myself have never seen what she has; all I have is my imagination." Kili smirked at that, "I wonder what my uncle will think if he finds out your imagining him as a woman. Although I never thought about it in that way myself, it's going to make it hard to keep a straight face around him."

Poppy just swatted his shoulder and was about to say something else when a loud knocking echoed through Bag End. Everyone fell silent at that and all could be heard was Gandalf's soft, "he is here."

* * *

A/N- There we are, Thorin is about to make his grand appearance. I hope I do him justice in this coming chapter.

Thank you to everyone who is taking this journey with me.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 3

I Run To You

* * *

A/N- Alright then, time to introduce my ladies to the head man himself.

Disclaimer- I do not own this world, the main characters and such, but the family of Ludeth and Dinodas are all mine. Lurol and Poppy are my babies. =^..^=

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Dwarven Words**_

On we go.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

Lurol watched as the great Thorin Oakenshield, the one she'd heard so much about, entered Bilbo's home. Her sister was in the crowd of dwarves, standing close to Kili. She smiled a bit at how friendly the two of them were being towards each other; they had definitely become fast friends.

Seeing the so called _'king in exile_ ' didn't change her opinion of him. She found him to be aloof and rather proud. It was clear he'd only grown bitterer as time had gone on. Hearing him address Bilbo about his choice of weapon had her pushing off the wall and making her way over.

Thorin had been circling Bilbo and ran straight into her; Lurol held her ground and raised a brow at him as he looked down at her in slight surprise. Before he could say anything she drew her sword and held it out to him, a challenge in her eyes. "Sword, bow, axe. Doesn't matter, all are at hand."

She found great pleasure in the complete shock she saw for a split second in Thorin's eyes as he took the sword. He quickly turned his eyes to the sword he held, examining the blade and inscriptions upon it. Narrowing his eyes he looked Lurol in the eye, "who are you and how did you come by such a blade?"

Crossing her arms Lurol pointed to the pommel of the sword, where her rune, her makers mark lay. "First of all, I made it. Second, I am shocked to see your manners have grown lax in your exile Thorin Oakenshield. Third, I am Lurol, daughter of Ludeth Groundcarver and Dinodas Took. At your service."

A long silence filled the room as Thorin looked from the sword to her and back. A lot of thoughts seemed to by flying through his head as he narrowed his eyes at her before he finally seemed to settle on one. "You have fine work, Lurol." He then handed the sword back to her, seeing this Poppy perked up and moved over to stand at her sisters' side, surprising Thorin once more.

"Hi there. I am Poppy, Lurol's elder sister. It is a pleasure Mr. Oakenshield, are you hungry? We saved some food for you in the kitchen. If you would follow me?" He looked indecisive for a moment before he gave a nod of his head and followed Poppy as she lead the way to the kitchen. Everyone followed closely behind. Food it seemed was his priority.

Lurol shared an amused look with Gandalf as they watched her sister dancing about the king in exile. He looked more than a little confused and from the tick she was seeing from the corner of his eye, perhaps a bit annoyed as well. "Poppy, enough. Let the man eat."

Her sister stopped, nodded her head, placed a pitcher of ale upon the table and moved to join Lurol at the entrance way. Bilbo had come to stand at their side as well; all the dwarves had reseated themselves at the table. They all seemed rather nervous as they watched Thorin eat his meal.

When he'd finally started finishing up Dwalin broke the silence. "Well then, what of the meeting? Will anyone come to our aid?" Thorin sighed and shook his head, "We are alone in this, they called it folly, a fool's errand. No they will not come."

Everyone in the room seemed to deflate a little at Thorin's words, but Lurol understood. The risk was high and chances were that not all of this company would survive the encounter with the dragon Smaug. "So are you going on a quest then?" All eyes turned to regard Bilbo from where he stood, looking a little out of place.

"In a manner of speaking, please...more light." Bilbo and Poppy ran to get more candles, while Lurol moved into the room more, to get a better seat for the coming conversation. When they returned she motioned her sister over and they both proceeded to watch and listen as the tale of Erebor's fall was recounted. Their mother, having been there had told them of this countless times.

The night wore slowly on.

When the men started arguing about Gandalf's abilities, Lurol spied Thorin looking her way and met his gaze. For a good long moment their eyes remained locked, battling each other to see whom would look away first. Then she heard Bilbo's name mentioned and decided to concede defeat, she bowed her head to the king in exile and looked to her cousin where he stood, looking confused and more than a little worried.

"Give him the contract." Came Thorin's deep regal voice and she watched as Balin handed over the paper. Bilbo took it with a shaking hand and began to read. Lurol was surprised when Balin touched her arm and handed her a contract as well. Her eyes immediately turned towards Oakenshield, whom was watching her with a measuring look to his eyes.

She watched her sister deflate when Balin didn't hand her a contract as well and so Lurol pulled Poppy over and opened the contract. "Read with me, we'll both sign this one, alright?" Poppy smiled happily and nodded her head as she sidled up even closer to Lurol. Their mother had taught them a great many things and one of those things was to read quickly, a skill they both put to use as they read the contract.

Bilbo had barely reached the part with funeral arrangements when Lurol and Poppy signed their contract. Both understood the risks of this venture and both were more than prepared for it. Besides, if Lurol was correct and the look her sister kept sending towards the youngest Durin was what she thought it was. Then she was more than willing to face a dragon to see her sister happy.

"Incineration?" Bilbo's voice caught her attention and she turned to look at her cousin, whom had gone completely pale in the face. "Aye, he'll melt the skin off your bones if yah ain't careful." Seeing Bilbo sway at Bofur's words, Lurol reached out and gripped his shoulder firmly. He seemed bolstered by her touch and began reading once more, his hands shaking all the while.

"Think a furnace with wings." And that was Bilbo's breaking point. He looked up into Lurol's eyes before fainting dead away. She caught him before he reached the floor and turned a glare upon Bofur, whom had the decency to blush guiltily. Shaking her head she picked her cousin up and carried him from the room. Gandalf close on her heels, Poppy stayed behind in case the dwarves needed anything.

Once she had set him upon his favorite chair, Lurol and Gandalf waited until Bilbo finally came round, which didn't take long. He took one look at Lurol and gave her a sad smile, "you're going with them aren't you?" Lurol nodded her head, "Poppy is going with me. We both need to do something different. We aren't going to find our futures just sitting around here. As much as I love the shire, I am part dwarf, I must go and Poppy agrees with me."

He looked pained for a moment before nodding his head, "do what your heart tells you. That is all any of us can do." Lurol smiled at that, it was a line his grandmother and mother had spoken often to Lurol's mother, then herself and her siblings. Almost a family motto of sorts.

"Exactly. Do what you feel is right Bilbo, as for Poppy and I, we are going with the company." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she pulled away and left the room. Leaving Bilbo and Gandalf alone.

When she entered the sitting room she smiled at where her sister had ended up, sandwiched between the Durin princes. She walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe, it seemed that something was about to happen. Thorin was standing before the fire, leaning against it as his voice began to resonate throughout the room.

The tune was one she knew, one that her mother sang on occasion. She let her voice join the others in the room as she let her mind conjure the image of Erebor on fire. Of their people being driven out by the dragon, of the loss of their home. She knew without a shadow of a doubt now that she'd see this quest through to the end, no matter what.

As the song ended everyone milled about until they each found a place to sleep for the night. Poppy motioned Lurol over and pulled her into a strong embrace. Understanding the emotion behind it, Lurol returned the hug as best she could. "Come let's go to bed. Tomorrow begins the quest and we must be ready." Smiling at that, Poppy nodded her head wished everyone a loud "Good Night!" and then they left, moving down the hall to one of the guest rooms.

Morning came early, Poppy and Lurol were up well before anyone else in the house. Poppy made her way to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the morning, while Lurol went outside to groom and saddle their ponies. She began to hum a song her mother had sung, a song her grandmother, her mother's mother had sung as well.

It was a song that had been passed down their family line and Lurol always hummed it when thinking deeply, as she was now. She wondered on the coming days, wondered on what they would find on the way. Mostly though, she wondered if there was a smile somewhere underneath that entire gruff and stern exterior on one Thorin Oakenshield.

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she stopped humming only to blink in surprise when it was taken up by a distinctly male voice behind her. Turning she raised a brow in surprise upon seeing Balin. He was looking at her with a soft twinkle in his eyes, all the while humming the same song.

Patting her pony one more time she walked over to stand next to Balin, unable to help the small smile that crossed her lips. "I see you know the _**Lhune Izril**_ _._ " Balin gave a nod of his head at this, "a song my own _**Amad**_ used to sing to me and my brother. A song I believe only those of Royal lineage know."

Lurol shrugged, "That you would have to discuss with my mother. She told me that her mother had taught it to her." Balin seemed to think this over before he asked, "and her name was? Before she married your father, if I may ask." Lurol smiled fully at this, "of course you may, 'tis no great secret. Her name was Ludeth Groundcarver."

"Thank you lass, I will think that over, I believe I may have known your grandmother. Even quite possibly your mother. I will let you know if I remember anything." Balin winked at her at that point and Lurol rolled her eyes before she elbowed him, "you are a charmer aren't you?" Balin smiled deeply at this, "If I were only a hundred years younger, I would take you up on that offer lass."

Surprised by this, Lurol felt her cheeks heat even as she narrowed her eyes at the elder dwarf. Before she could say anything though the other dwarrow of the company began to file out of Bilbo's house. "Ah, ready to venture forth already are you?" Lurol looked over to Fili, the young dwarf giving her a mischievous smile.

Lurol fought down the desire to roll her eyes before she pointed to her pony, "much more than you I see. I take it you lot left your ponies somewhere else? I'd say...the Green Dragon? Hmm?" His eyes widened in surprise before he flushed embarrassedly. Lurol snorted at that, Fili was still a little immature if he thought he could impress her so easily. The wrestling match they'd had the night before notwithstanding.

"Aye, that would be where we left them for the night." Lurol looked over at Dwalin who it seemed shared her amusement at Fili's antics. He then motioned with his head over his shoulder, turning her eyes that way Lurol raised her eyebrows upon seeing her sister and Kili. Their heads were bent close to one another; both seemed to be as thick as thieves at the moment.

They both walked over to her, Poppy had a light blush upon her cheeks and Lurol could tell that her sister really liked the youngest Durin. "Sister." Poppy smiled at her, "Sister." Kili looked between the two of them, one of those impish smiles on his lips. Lurol found herself wanting to return the smile, it was that infectious. She steeled herself instead, "are we ready to depart then?"

"Yes, let us be off. Day is about to break." The deep tones of Thorin had everyone turning to look up at him; he was still standing at the top of the stairs. Lurol met his eyes before she turned away, she moved to her pony and took up the reigns. Gandalf strode past her pulling on his hat, "it shant take us long to retrieve the ponies that Fili and Kili acquired. We shall be well out of the shire by midmorning."

It was with those words they left the steps and path outside of bag end and began the long journey ahead.

A good hour later Poppy looked back towards the shire and sighed. Something she had done more than once in the last hour. Riding at her side, Lurol understood her sister's thoughts. "He'll be along, stop worrying."

"You'd better hope so Lassie if you'll be wanting to keep your money." The voice came from Dori up the line. Shaking her head Lurol narrowed her eyes at him, "you mean if I want to get yours, Dori." Laughter shot up from most of the company.

Suddenly loud shouting could be heard from behind. "Wait! Please Wait!"

Smiling Poppy turned her mount, stopping to watch her cousin running pell mell straight at them. She was so happy to see him she laughed as he came to a stop before her. "Wait, I signed it. I signed the contract." He held it up and Balin rode over to take it from him, after a quick look through he smiled and announced. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield Laddie."

Bilbo looked proud of himself as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. Poppy just continued to smile. "Give him a pony." Thorin's voice had her turning her head; he looked annoyed more than anything. Poppy was disappointed by this; she had thought Thorin would at least be pleased to see that Bilbo had decided to join them.

Bilbo spouted some nonsense about walking the whole way and Poppy rolled her eyes at such a thought. She turned back just in time to see Fili and Kili lift him up and onto a pony. Bilbo looked much abused and Poppy quickly sidled her pony closer to his, she patted his knee with a smile. "Not to worry, Myrtle is a gentle pony. She won't buck you off, treat the lady nice Bilbo and she'll return the favor."

Poppy winked at the end when he flashed her a small smile. She then urged her pony to where she was next to her sister once more, Gandalf had given her a look and she knew he wanted Bilbo alone. Then the bags of gold began to fly, Lurol caught her's easily enough but when one came flying at her she knew she wouldn't be able to catch it before it hit her.

Then a hand appeared out of nowhere, caught the bag and held it out to her. Blinking she took it and smiled when she saw it had been Kili, she was quickly growing very fond of this particular dwarf. She felt her cheeks heat a bit at her thoughts and looked away shyly. He then rode on to where his brother had gotten, she watched him go and flinched when her sister chuckled at her knowingly.

"You like him don't you?" Trying to appear like she was clueless, Poppy widened her eyes and looked about, "what? Who?" Lurol just leveled a stare at her that had Poppy withering in moments under it. "You may be older than I sister, but I am not that stupid. I know you."

Sighing Poppy deflated, giving in to the inevitable. "Is it that obvious? I don't want to cause him any trouble...with you know who." Lurol clasped her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. "I think I can see it better than most because I am your sister. But, I wouldn't put it past a couple of them to notice. Especially his brother, they being so close and all. Do you think he likes you back?"

Poppy shrugged as she looked ahead at the back of the now laughing Kili. She was struck once more by how handsome he was when he had a smile on his lips. His lack of facial hair drew her as well, she could see more of his...well...charm she supposed was the best word for it. He attracted her more than any male she'd ever met no matter the race.

She'd remembered all the lessons her mother had taught her and her siblings about their kind. She knew that dwarves only loved once. Something that had proven true with her mother and other married siblings. That if one didn't find love they became _'married'_ to their craft instead. Something that her sister Lurol had proven many times over.

This made her think on her feelings concerning the young Durin prince and she kept coming back to how much it would pain her if she didn't get to know him more on this journey. That if anything happened to him, how it would make her feel.

"It's like that then? Alright, anything you need let me know. I will do whatever I can to help you. Tie him up, hold him down. Whatever, just ask." Poppy couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up in her throat at her sister's words. "Sometimes I feel like I am the younger of the two of us." She shook her head before she reached out and pulled her sister closer by her neck. Their foreheads touched for a moment before they heard Bilbo crying out behind them for a forgotten handkerchief.

Both turned to watch as Bofur threw him a torn piece of his tunic and couldn't stop the full on laughter from breaking free. This journey would be anything but boring.

* * *

A/N- Alright then, this is as good a place as any to end this chapter.

I have good plans for the next one. I do hope you all remain with me. Also, one more note.

I plan on adding in more Khuzdul words as time goes on. Considering that the ladies are dwarrow, even if only half, they would know the language and consider Bilbo family. So they would have no short comings about speaking it in his presence.

Here are the ones I placed in this chapter-

Amad- Mother

Lhune Izril- Crescent Jewel

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 4

I Run To You

* * *

A/N- Now onto the journey.

I do hope you my dear readers are enjoying the story thus far. This chapter will earn the M rating, but not with a lemon.

Disclaimer- I do not own this world, the main characters and such, but the family of Ludeth and Dinodas are all mine. Lurol and Poppy are my babies. =^..^=

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Once more unto the breach.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 4:

Two days of rain.

* * *

Normally any journey had its hazards and mishaps, so a little rain wouldn't normally go amiss. This particular rain storm on the other hand was slowly but surely driving the company mad.

After a discussion with Gandalf about wizards, everyone had fallen silent. It continued this way for a good couple of hours until they happened upon a bridge across a large river. Only this river was out of control and lapping at and over the bridge.

It was the only way across though; this much Gandalf had vehemently stated when Thorin had suggested alternate routes around it. Grudgingly the company watched their leader defer to the wizard, the other knowing this territory better than himself.

Lurol couldn't help but respect that about their leader. He knew when to bow out gracefully, without insult to either side. Her opinion of him had improved with that little decision of his.

In the end it was decided that each of them would cross the bridge one at a time. Thorin went first and was followed closely by the main group of the company; Lurol had crossed with her sister behind her. Bilbo had already crossed earlier this left Kili, Bombur, and Ori.

The river seemed to quiet down a moment as Bombur and Ori crossed the bridge. Kili had waited as long as he could before he finally began crossing himself. A sudden influx of the river sent a large wave of water straight at Kili and his pony. As everyone cried out to warn him, it hit him full blast. Knocking him and the pony from the bridge and into the river.

"Kili!" Yelled Thorin, but before anyone could react Poppy leapt from her pony and dove into the river. In three deep strokes she reached the prince. He'd been fighting the current and was treading water, as she reached out to grip his wrist his head struck a rock and he fell limp.

Cursing Poppy wrapped her arms about him and swam as hard as she could towards the bank. She could feel the cold of the river sapping her strength and the weight of Kili made it very hard to stay afloat. Suddenly another pair of hands gripped her arm and pulled her from the river, taking Kili as well considering she had her arms wrapped about him.

"It's alright lass, you can let go of him." Hearing Dwalin's deep voice Poppy let out a sigh and released her hold upon Kili. She then got to her feet slowly, shaking out as much water as she could. Kili looked very pale and had a bloodied spot on the side of his head. Seeing this Poppy looked around, seeing Oin she rushed over to him.

"Oin, Kili is hurt." Oin blinked before he grabbed a pouch off of his pony and followed her over to where Dwalin had moved Kili. Both then knelt at his side and Oin quickly examined him. Once he'd applied a salve to the wound, he looked around until he saw Thorin.

"Thorin, we cannot move him. He's going to catch a chill if we do not let him warm up." Thorin looked angry for a moment before he nodded his head, "we shall camp here tonight then. Fili get out the extra blankets. Bombur, Bofur get a fire going."

As those three hurried to fulfill their orders, Poppy stared at the young Durin prince before finally coming to a decision. She waited at Kili's side as Bofur built the fire nearby, when Fili appeared with several blankets she quickly grabbed them and set them to the side. She then looked up at him, "help me undress him." Fili blinked in surprise and shock. "What?"

"Just do as she says, she knows what she's doing. She is one of the better healers of hobbiton." Poppy smiled up at her sister. Fili looked between the two of them in indecision before he let out a sigh and nodded his head.

He then proceeded to undress his brother, when he got to his small clothes though he looked at both Poppy and Lurol in slight questioning and Poppy answered. "All of it. We need to get him out of his wet clothes before the cold has a chance to sink in anymore. Even dwarves can succumb to the cold if soaked too long." Fili's cheeks turned pink as he removed the final layers of his brother's clothes.

Poppy hurried to cover his body before she took too long a look, her cheeks turning pink as well. "Lurol would you help dry our clothes?" Lurol just nodded her head with a small smile while Fili looked between them in confusion, "our?" It was with that, Poppy started to shed her own clothes.

The entire clearing went silent at that, sighing Lurol looked over her shoulder at the company. "She's got to share her body heat with Kili. It will help keep the chill off of them both. She got soaked as well, remember? I promise nothing else is going to happen."

Thorin gave a nod and that seemed to end the silence, although Lurol swore she could see a slight tinge of pink to their leaders cheeks. Lurol turned back with a blanket she'd kept tucked under her arm. Fili had turned his back and Poppy nodded to her, so she held out the blanket. Poppy quickly removed the rest of her clothes and slipped underneath the blankets with Kili. Her face felt like it was on fire but she had a job to do.

So reaching out she pulled him close to where their bodies were touching and stayed like that. After a few minutes she could feel the heat slowly returning to Kili's form and knew she'd caught it just in time. She began to grow very warm as well as very sleepy. Kili shifted and had turned towards her and his arm slid over to wrap about her, settling on her upper hip.

Poppy felt her whole body tremble at his touch as she brushed her hand against his cheek, feeling the stubble of his beard. With a small smile she took a few small strands of his hair and braided it, tying it at the end with a bit of thread from one of the blankets. She then hid it in the depth of his hair; she knew what it meant to braid a man's hair but didn't want anyone, including Kili to know. Not yet.

Sighing she settled again and let the heat pull her into a light slumber.

Lurol remained alert and on guard as she sat next to the sleeping couple. She'd seen her sister's little braiding moment and almost had laughed. Almost. She knew now just how serious this had gotten, at least for her elder sister.

Sighing she looked around the clearing and hoped the small relief they'd gained from the rain lasted long enough. It had been raining still when Poppy and Kili had gone under the blankets, the only reason they were semi-dry was the fact that she'd slung the last blanket across some tree limbs above them. It had held off the brunt of the rain at least.

Now though, dark was beginning to fall and the others were bedding down for the night. Bilbo had come over to check on them and she had waved him off with a simple, 'they'll be fine.' He'd still set up his sleeping roll nearby and she had to bite back a smile at that. Seems he was worried still.

She on the other hand knew things would be fine. Kili was young and hale; he'd pull through no problem. Her sister might not be as young but she was strong and stubborn, there was no way a little bit of dampness would slow her down. Especially considering the most recent development.

Only one thing had her a little worried. How would the young prince react once he found out he'd lain naked with a woman? She knew without a doubt it would be a deep blow. Whether a good one or not though, she wasn't too sure. She didn't know him well enough to judge such a thing.

Feeling someone looking at her had her turning her head towards the fire and the others. Her eyes met those of Thorin for a brief moment before she turned her head. _That_ was another dilemma entirely. Over the last few hours they had sat there, Thorin would keep looking at her. Not at where his nephew lay, but at her. It was making her a little uncomfortable, but she knew she couldn't say anything.

It wasn't like he was doing anything bad, he was just looking at her with those deep blue within blue eyes. She felt a shudder as she realized her own thoughts, ' _what ails me? Why do his eyes make me feel like he can see into my soul? Why is he looking at me like that?_ '

Shifting a bit in her current position, she looked down at her sister and the young Durin prince. She needed to think of something, anything, other than those eyes. Thorin might be a king in exile but she, from his eyes alone, knew he'd never truly lost that title. He was still a true king.

When she found herself unable to watch her sister anymore, Lurol leant back against the tree nearby and allowed her eyes to close. In the morning she'd worry about everything, right now all she wanted was sleep.

His first thought as he awoke was that he was pleasantly warm and something smelled wonderful, like fresh pine and flowers.

Blinking at such a thought, Kili slowly opened his eyes. He hissed with pain at the jolt his head got from doing so and he knew this was the beginnings of a raging headache. But he looked around and saw that the company had stopped next to the river, all he truly remembered was being swept off the bridge and how cold the water felt. Not to mention that he could have sworn he saw Poppy leap into the river after him.

He supposed she had gotten him out safely, grunting he shifted under the mound of blankets until he freed himself enough to sit up. As he did so though, he felt something soft slide down his right side and into his lap.

He went stock still when he felt the breeze of the clearing across his bare skin. This is when three things occurred to him almost at once. One, he was naked of that he was certain. Two, he was dry so he must have been out long enough for even his hair to dry. Then came three. There was someone else underneath these blankets with him.

From what he could see it wasn't even morning yet, dawn had yet to break and the current person on guard Ori, was looking at him with a red face and wide eyes. Next to him on his left were Lurol, Bilbo, and Oin. All three were fast asleep as well. He could also make out the forms of all his other companions, save one.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before he looked down and felt his whole world freeze.

Poppy was lying across his lap, an arm draped about his waist and from the sight of her bare shoulders and lower back. He was almost certain she was naked from the waist up, if not completely. Feeling his cheeks heat and his whole body stiffen, he gulped in a deep breath as he tried to scoot himself over and away from Poppy. Her arm just tightened around him and he tensed again, thinking he'd awoken her.

She mumbled something before stilling once more and he began to try once more to extract himself from her embrace. He'd just about moved free completely when a voice sounded close to his ear, "I'd best get a move on if I were you Kili, she's liable to wake any moment now."

Closing his eyes in utter mortification at his brother's voice, he finished extracting himself and hurried to cover her with the blankets before taking the clothes Fili held out. He quickly dressed and felt his face burning bright red the entire time. It didn't help that Fili was snorting with barely contained laughter either.

Once he felt comfortable enough he turned to look down at the woman still sleeping under the blankets. "What happened?" His voice was barely audible as he stared at Poppy, unable to believe what had occurred.

"You got washed away by the river; she leapt in and pulled you out safely. After Oin looked at you she decided to share her body heat with you so that you wouldn't catch a chill. Seems she was right to do so, you seem fine to me." Kili blinked at the hobbit as Bilbo stepped closer, his eyes on his cousin as well. "You should thank her Kili."

Feeling his face turning red Kili shrank into his clothes a bit as he cleared his throat about to speak when a deep voice sounded behind him. "Kili, come with me." Straightening up, Kili took a deep breath and turned to look at his uncle. His eyes were dark and there was a look on his face that had Kili feeling as though he was a small dwarfling once more. "Yes Uncle."

As soon as the two had disappeared around a corner and out of ear and eye shot, Bilbo turned to look at Poppy only to see her looking right back at him. "Is he gone?" Bilbo blinked and nodded his head, "hand me my clothes would you Bilbo?" As he did so Bilbo noticed that Lurol was awake as well, a small smile on her lips.

Poppy quickly pulled the bundle from her cousin and burrowing once more in the blankets she dressed as quickly as she could. Once she deemed herself fully presentable, she shimmied out from under the mass of blankets and began to fold them up. Fili stepped up and offered to help her, an offer she accepted.

"Thank you." Blinking Poppy looked to the blonde as he bowed his head to her, "Thank you for what you did for my brother. I owe you a debt that I hope I can one day repay." Poppy felt her cheeks heat and shook her head, "please, Fili. It was the least I could do. Besides, you all would have done the same for me."

Fili looked taken aback and even a little guilty to Poppy's eyes, but she didn't mention it as they finished folding the rest of the blankets. Once finished she thanked Fili for his help once more and left the stunned blonde to his own thoughts as she moved to help get breakfast started.

At the same time around the bend of the nearby hill.

Kili was unable to stop himself from shifting from foot to foot. He was nervous and worried as to what his uncle wished to speak to him about.

He knew just how compromising a situation he was in right now. His mother had made sure to drill it into his head how to treat a lady. Proper behavior and such. After the mess he'd caused by hitting on a married woman, he knew he'd deserved it. But he had been young at the time. Barely in his forties. Far too young to peruse women.

But being stupid and not wanting to back down from a challenge the other dwarrow his age had put forth, he had gone through with it. The look on his uncles face resembled his mother's when he'd been taken home, the husband of the woman he'd approached tugging him along forcibly by the back of his tunic.

As if sensing his nephew's distress and worry, Thorin cleared his throat to regain Kili's attention. "Kili. As you no doubt have guessed, we will be discussing what happened between you and Miss Took."

Kili jumped forward at that, "I didn't do anything uncle I swear." Thorin sighed and shook his head, "I know you didn't lad. I meant on her side. What she did."

Unsure on what his uncle was getting at he stared at him in silence and seeing that his nephew had yet to figure it out, Thorin reached out and pulled out from behind Kili's ear, a braid. A courting braid.

Kili felt his face heat and his body warm at the implications of such a thing. She'd done it while he'd been asleep, had hid it and had lain naked with him. Looking to his uncle, Kili felt his heart beginning to race. "Does this mean she...she loves me?" Kili gulped as the last bit of his question came out almost a squeak.

Kili didn't know what to do. He'd never been liked by women of their village back home. He'd been shunned if anything. He had no beard after all, what kind of man was he? But here was a warm and kind woman, albeit only half-dwarrow, whom had shown more than great interest in him. She'd risked her very reputation and future to make sure he wouldn't fall ill. And now there was the braid.

He reached up and touched it, almost in awe of it. He'd never received and braids, he hadn't earned it yet. He straightened and snapped back to attention when Thorin cleared his throat. "I cannot say what her motives were, but Kili," Thorin paused as he placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. "You must take her aside and find out. Keep it to yourselves if you can, until the matter is settled once and for all. Understand?"

Taking a deep breath Kili looked his uncle square in the eye, "yes Uncle. I understand."

"...oppy. Hello, anyone in there?" Blinking Poppy looked up at her sister in surprise, "sorry Lurol, I was wool gathering." Shaking her head, Lurol sat down next to her sister. "Well, first. Your meal has gone cold. Second, I know something is on your mind and I am almost certain it has to with a certain someone. And finally, I know what you did sister. Do you think it's wise?"

Poppy felt her face redden as she poked at her meal once more; she knew she couldn't lie to her sister. Lurol always found her out when she tried but she knew she had to give it a shot anyway. "I am not sure of what you speak sister, I merely helped him heal."

She kept her face turned away but could feel Lurol as she shifted closer, "do not try to hide it, I know what you feel for him. You've always been easy to read sister." Poppy sighed and leant against her sister, "I'm not sure why I did it, but I couldn't stop myself. I've never met another like him before, of course, I've never really encountered many dwarrow anyway."

Pausing Poppy shook her head, "sorry I'm babbling." Lurol pulled her closer and leant their foreheads together. "I do not mind, babble away. Remember what mother taught us? Everyone needs to vent sometime." Poppy just laughed and looked at everyone around them, "Thank you _**Namad**_ , I needed that."

She quickly ate her breakfast, grimacing at how cold it was but ate anyway. She was just about finished when Kili and Thorin returned. Thorin looked over at them with an almost appraising look before he moved to get himself his own breakfast. Kili on the other hand came over and sat on the other side of Poppy; he didn't say a word, just sat there.

Lurol raised a brow at this, Kili looked at her with pleading eyes and she knew. She gave her sister another hug before she pulled away and stood, she looked between the two of them before she turned and walked away. Poppy watched her sister leave with wide eyes before she started to stand as well, preparing to return her plate to Bombur.

Kili's hand shot out and gripped her wrist, stopping her from rising completely. "Please, stay. We need to talk." Sinking back down, Poppy took a deep breath hoping she was prepared enough for whatever Kili wanted to speak about. "Alright then, let's talk."

* * *

A/N- A Cliff Hanger I know...but I needed to stop here for good reason. I do hope you all have been enjoying thus far.

Dwarvish-

Namad: Sister

I am excited for the next chapter and hope you all are too.

Till next time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 5

I Run To You

* * *

A/N- Hello again, I hope you all are still enjoying my work. I am sorry for the very late update of this story. Been a rough few weeks.

Disclaimer- I do not own this world, the main characters and such, but the family of Ludeth and Dinodas are all mine. Lurol and Poppy are my babies. =^..^=

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Enjoy this chapter.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

Lurol stayed close enough to watch her sister as the youngest Durin looked at her. She could tell he had figured something out from just his body language alone. If that was one thing she'd discovered early on about these dwarrow, is that if one paid close attention to their body language, then they were easily read.

She only wished it were that easy to figure out the wizard. That man was still a mystery to her, but she knew he was getting something from helping along with this quest and picking her cousin of all hobbits to take this journey. Something was defiantly amiss there.

But currently her biggest problems were her sister's safety and figuring out just what Thorin Oakenshield found so interesting about her. For he was still overtly watching her. A fact that was slowly but surely driving her mad.

Deciding to just ignore it for the time being, Lurol pulled out her broadsword and whetstone. She looked her blade over with a sigh; it needed a good sharpening and now was as good a time as any. She began her task and before long began to hum. Then as was a habit of hers, she began to sing as she worked.

Poppy felt very nervous as she shifted under the gaze of the youngest Durin. When he wanted too, Kili could look just as intimidating as his uncle, but she would never tell him that. A few moments passed in silence and when he still didn't speak she cleared her throat.

Jerking Kili flushed red in the face as he looked away and then back. He poked two of his fingers together as he finally cleared his throat and spoke. "Poppy, I am supremely thankful for you saving my life. I hope I can prove worthy of your care." He paused as he slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"I would like to ask...I mean, I would if you allow it. No. I am sorry I am doing this all wrong." Closing his eyes Kili took a deep breath, when he opened them his eyes were firm and he locked them to hers. This brought a deep blush to Poppy's face as she unconsciously shifted closer to him.

He reached out and took a lock of Poppy's hair. Pulling it closer he pressed his lips to the hair, looking her in the eyes all the while. She felt hot under that look, her body warming considerably. Not to mention him touching her hair, it was a very intimate gesture.

He spoke softly, "you have saved my life and have chosen me to wear your braid." He reached up and pulled out the braid she'd placed the night before. "You honor me and in response I ask if I may place my braid. I ask to seal the courtship between us."

Poppy felt her heart shaking in her chest, for the first time in her life a man was asking for her hand. A man she cared for deeply, a man she loved more than anything in the world. She felt so much rushing through her at once that it was overwhelming her. But Kili had asked her something and he deserved an answer.

Reaching out herself, Poppy took Kili by the cheeks and pulled him closer. She smiled impishly, "yes you may." She then pressed her lips to his before pulling away and glancing around nervously. She looked around, worried she might be embarrassing Kili. Her sister was singing to herself nearby, while the other's looked to be cleaning up their stuff and the breakfast.

It seemed her actions had gone unnoticed, but several of the company including Thorin were doing their damndest to pretend they were otherwise occupied. Poppy didn't get long to linger on such thoughts though as Kili reached out and pulled her against him. He pressed his forehead to hers and remained that way for several long moments, a silly smile upon his lips.

When he finally let go and pulled back he ran his fingers through her hair, "turn around." Feeling very nervous Poppy turned around as asked. She shifted a bit as she felt Kili begin running his hands through her hair, combing it. She'd only let her mother and sisters touch her hair before.

This definitely felt different. Poppy felt her eyes close as she leant back and let herself enjoy Kili's touch. Knowing she could get used to this, it also sparked a memory, one that she smiled as she let herself sink back into it.

 _The year was 2861._

 _Their father had fallen ill from a winter cold and while her elder sister Rowena was caring for him her mother was braiding her younger sister's hair. Lurol tended to only want their mother to do her braids, thinking that they were the most Dwarvish._

 _Poppy was bored, her twin Tansy was currently outside tending the garden with her brothers Rickon and Falden. Her eldest brother Bargen was off visiting with their granny Berylla. She'd already helped to make the meal and now she had nothing much to do._

 _Hearing their sister calling for their mother, Ludeth asked Poppy to finish her little sister's braid. Lurol looked unhappy but Poppy just smiled. She told her sister that she could braid her hair afterwards if she liked. Lurol brightened at that and agreed before presenting her back._

 _Poppy just smiled before finishing the braid. Almost immediately Lurol turned and demanded to begin her own braiding. Poppy rolled her eyes before she did as asked and let her sister have her way with her hair._

 _In the end when their mother returned Lurol had braided over half of Poppy's hair into rather bizarre and crooked braids. Ludeth had scolded her daughter and began to show Lurol the proper way to braid, of course they had used Poppy as their training tool._

 _Something she didn't mind one bit. At least now she wasn't bored._

Kili had been finishing up the braid when he heard her laugh. Curious now he deftly secured a piece of his tunic into her hair as well as a small bead, one he normally used for his own hair. He then moved to sit at Poppy's side, "what's so funny?" She merely smiled before telling him of her memory.

At this same time, Lurol had finished working her blade and reached to pull out one of her short swords when a pair of boots stopped before her. Looking up she raised a brow at seeing Thorin standing there. "Yes?" He seemed hesitant before he pulled the blade at his hip and held it out to her, blinking Lurol gave him a questioning look.

"Since you were working on your own blade and seeing as you did such a fine job of it. Might you be willing to sharpen mine as well?" His voice seemed uncertain which surprised Lurol; normally Thorin was confident in every word he spoke.

Nodding her head in acceptance, Lurol took the offered blade her fingers brushing Thorin's in the process. His touch made her fingers tingle and she felt a slight heat in her cheeks. Not sure how to react to this new development, Lurol looked down and did her best to focus upon the blade and the job at hand.

"It could use a little care; I shall have it finished momentarily." All the response she got was a grunt and the sound of the ground next to her shifting as Thorin sat a couple feet away. She did her best to ignore his presence but only a few moments passed before his voice broke the silence.

"Seems like my nephew has agreed to a courtship with your sister." Lurol looked up at that, Thorin was looking over at where her sister and Kili sat speaking animatedly to one another. She followed his gaze and smiled softly, "Yes. I do hope he understands what he's getting into by agreeing. Poppy showers those she cares for with affection, he might grow sick of it."

To Lurol's great surprise Thorin snorted in response. She looked at him in surprise but he was still looking at the newly formed couple. "Kili has had a rough childhood considering how he looks. Many a dam treated him badly just because of his lack of a beard. Trust me in this; he shall enjoy every bit of attention your sister can bestow upon him."

Lurol tilted her head at Thorin's words; he seemed almost saddened by this. Deciding to not press him for more she went back to cleaning the blade. "They are well matched then. Poppy was always too adventurous, too friendly for most of the hobbits we grew up with. It was considered improper to polite society. I didn't help her situation by being more dwarrow than hobbit myself."

Pausing once more Lurol was pleased to see that Thorin had turned his gaze back upon her; she met his eyes as she continued her comment. "This I can promise you though, Poppy is very protective of those closest to her heart. She is loyal to a fault and Kili will be well cared for if this ends in their marriage."

Thorin looked contemplative at this and Lurol finished the polish she had started on the blade. It needed a little sharpening but that was it, the blade was well cared for. So she pulled out her whetstone once more and began sharpening. A hum began low in her throat as she worked; to her surprise she heard a deep humming join her.

Pausing her work she looked up in surprise at Thorin, he just turned his head and looked away as he continued to hum. Smiling at that she continued working once more, she couldn't help but enjoy the deep and rather comforting tone of his voice. Her father rarely ever sang and other than what the company, Thorin included, sang at Bag End she had never heard a more enjoyable male voice.

Having enjoyed her moment with Kili, Poppy wanted to show her new braid to her sister. Kili seemed a bit embarrassed by this, but she just waved it off. "Do not think on it like that Kili, this is a happy moment. I just want to share it with everyone, don't you?"

Kili shifted a bit before he nodded in agreement, getting to her feet Poppy turned to approach her sister only stop in surprise at what she saw. Her sister was sharpening a blade, but it was who was sitting with her that had Poppy's eyes going wide.

Kili seemed as equally surprised as well, "Uncle's letting someone else sharpen his sword. That is a shock." Poppy looked to him for more of an explanation and Kili didn't disappoint. "Uncle has spent most of the time between now and when Erebor was taken working as a blacksmith. He's very particular about who touches his sword, let alone who sharpens it. So seeing your sister doing so now with his full approval...well, it's just a shock, like I said."

As they moved closer they both heard the melodic tones of both Thorin and Lurol humming together. Not wishing to break the moment and enjoying the sound of their combined voices, Kili and Poppy moved off to sit nearby and waited. Poppy glanced about the clearing and stifled a smile when she noticed that everyone was trying to pretend that they weren't paying attention. Clearly everyone was watching Lurol and Thorin. Even Gandalf.

This was something the both of them began to notice. Lurol noticed it before Thorin did, she was certain of it. She felt her voice waver for a moment before she kept humming, it wasn't that she minded so many hearing her but she couldn't help but wonder what they were looking at. Thorin on the other hand ignored their audience, focusing instead upon something in the distance as he continued to hum as well.

With the blade in her hands was finished, Lurol brushed it off once more, she hoped Thorin would approve of the finished work. Halting her humming Lurol turned to Thorin and held out his sword, "there, I am done." Thorin halted humming as well and took the sword from her looking it over closely, Lurol even felt a little uncomfortable at how closely he looked at it. She stood by her work though and didn't turn away as she waited for him to speak his opinion on her work.

This was when Poppy decided it would be a good moment to approach them; she walked over dragging a nervous Kili along behind her. Seeing them, Thorin re sheathed his sword and spoke gruffly. "The blade looks new, I shall ask you to sharpen it again if needed." Thorin then looked to Kili and Poppy with slight quirk of his lips, "remember what we spoke of Kili." He then moved away, barking orders to the others.

Lurol watched him go with a slight smile on her lips as well, "I see you two were getting along." Blinking at the sound of her sister's voice, Lurol turned to look at Poppy and Kili. "Hmm?" Kili snorted at that and Lurol narrowed her eyes at him. "You two sound good when you sing together." Poppy smiled as she said this and Lurol couldn't help but smile back. "I felt honored when he asked me to sharpen his blade, I didn't think he'd let anyone do so."

Kili laughed. "That is for sure, but he must respect your skills to let you do so. I'll have to ask you to sharpen my arrowheads and blade too, when I need it." Lurol raised her brow at this, "well you'll have plenty of opportunities now that you're courting my sister. Just one word of warning Kili."

Lurol stepped closer to him and poked him in the chest roughly, "you better take good care of her, or else. You get me?" Poppy reddened as she watched this but she didn't step in at all, she knew her sister needed to speak her piece after all.

Reaching up Kili fingered the braid that Poppy had given him, his expression serious. "I understand. I hope I can only prove worthy of her affections." Lurol nodded at this, pleased to see he wasn't acting full of himself. Hearing the approach of someone she looked over her shoulder and raised her brow.

Fili had decided to join them. He clapped a hand onto her shoulder as he nodded his head towards Kili, "trust me on this one. When he really tries he does just fine. So you better really try this time brother. Because if Lurol here doesn't kick your ass, I definitely will."

Lurol just turned and moved away to pack up her things. She understood what Fili was trying to do and appreciated it, she really did. But she didn't know any in the company enough to be any friendlier than she was now. It was just the way she was and even having Kili become her brother-in-law wouldn't change it. At least not at first.

"Let's move out everyone." Turning towards where Thorin was mounting his pony, Lurol followed suit. They had already lost a day on waiting for Kili to get better so she knew Thorin would be in a rush to make up for lost time. Once she was atop her pony she looked over to her sister, Poppy looked worriedly at Kili but she mounted her pony as well.

Sighing Lurol moved her pony closer to her sister and swatted her on the shoulder, "He is fine, do not worry about it." Poppy just smiled at her before they all began following Thorin as he lead them on their way. This was going to be a long day but at least it was a good way to start it.

* * *

A/N- Alright then, that is it for this chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	7. Chapter 6

I Run To You

* * *

A/N- Going to be an interesting chapter, time to bring the trolls into the fray.

Sorry about the long wait between updates, I've been having...well...issues. Life waits for no one, not even us writers.

Disclaimer- I do not own this world, the main characters and such, but the family of Ludeth and Dinodas are all mine. Lurol and Poppy are my babies. =^..^=

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Please enjoy this chapter.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

It had been a long day, Poppy sighed once more as she helped Bofur to make the stew. Her sister was off on patrol with Dwalin, while Kili was off with Fili to watch the ponies.

They had traveled long and hard. Thorin had been determined to make of for time lost, but Poppy was still glad he'd allowed the company to stop at all. Even if it was for his nephew's sake, Poppy knew that getting to Erebor on time was of the upmost importance.

She was exhausted though. She wasn't used to all this traveling and understood what her sister had meant when she'd said that she needed to be more prepared for the world. Poppy laughed at herself for not really listening to her sister. Now though she wished she had.

Bofur asked for an herb and quickly she dug through a pouch to sprinkle it into the mix, the smell was mouthwatering. Bofur was a great cook and she was happy she was able to help him. She just hoped there would be enough; she had noticed how each of the company seemed to be stretching their meals. This was probably because they only had so many supplies.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Bofur was waiting for another herb until he flicked her chin, "Lass? You in there?" Blinking back to reality at that, Poppy felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment. "Sorry Bofur, I was thinking."

He just patted her shoulder while chuckling, Poppy knew he was being gentle but still she jerked forward from the force behind his touch. She was more hobbit-like after all.

Feeling a little self-conscious about that she hurried to give Bofur the last of the herbs, thus finishing the stew. Bilbo and several of the others had stepped up to get their share of the stew. She took the bowl Bofur offered and sat nearby in case Bofur needed any more help. She nibbled on her stew, watching as Bilbo quickly finished his and was volunteered to take Fili and Kili their share.

She was tempted to go with him but thought better of it as she finished her meal. She took her bowl back to Bofur and offered to wash the dishes with some of the water they had. Bofur seemed surprised by her offer but smiled kindly at her as he held out the dirtied items. "That would be a great help lass."

Smiling Poppy took the dishes and then the water skin he offered her; she took them to a nearby pile of rocks and proceeded to scrub each dish as best she could. It took far longer than she'd thought, but Poppy had been grateful for the distraction. Her mind kept thinking of things she didn't wish to dwell on and it was making her feel inadequate.

She'd decided it was time to make herself a bit more worthy of being the future wife of a prince of Erebor. It was at least something she could change easily enough. So with this in mind she looked around the clearing to find her sister so she could ask her for help.

Instead she found Thorin. Dwalin and Lurol hadn't returned yet and Thorin was standing watch over the camp. He'd seen her wandering about and annoyed by it he had called to her, "Poppy." Blinking in surprise, Poppy looked over at Thorin and seeing the look he was giving her, she didn't need any more prompting. She quickly made her way over to stand before her King and future uncle.

"Were you looking for Kili?" Poppy shook her head, "no, I was looking for my sister. I...well...I was going to ask her to start teaching me more about fighting. I know the basics from my mother's teachings, but I feel like I could use more skills."

Thorin looked contemplative for all of a moment before his eyes softened as he realized her reasons for wishing to be stronger. He reached out and gripped her shoulder, "I am sure if you wished for a teacher, any one of the company would be honored to assist you. Myself included." Poppy smiled at this, "really? Thank you Thorin."

He nodded his head before jumping up at a sudden crashing noise nearby, his hand was on the hilt of his sword instantly. A flushed Fili stood before them, his eyes wild. "Tr...ahh...Trolls! They've taken some of the ponies. Bilbo is attempting to free them, Kee stayed back in case he needed any help." Poppy felt her heart clench at this, she knew there wasn't a moment to spare.

Running over to her bag, she pulled out one of the swords her sister had packed for her. Testing its weight she hurried back over to join the company as they gathered around Thorin. So far from what she could see though, Lurol and Dwalin still hadn't returned yet. This had her worried.

There wasn't any time to lose though as she looked to Thorin for orders. He looked rather fierce as he held his blade in his hand, "Gloin, see if you can find Lurol and Dwalin. The rest of us will go on ahead." He then moved through the crowd of dwarves and motioned for Fili to lead the way, which he did without a word. Gloin moved away to search out the others and Poppy watched him leave even as she began moving forward with the rest of the company.

It was time to fight some trolls.

Lurol paused and checked the nearby horizon, "something big has been traveling through here. From what I can tell it's the same thing that caused the damage to that farmhouse back near camp." Dwalin hummed in agreement as he looked at a crushed tree nearby, "I have sneaking suspicion of what cause such tracks."

Before Lurol could inquire about it loud crashing noises sounded nearby and both of them whirled to see Gloin huffing as he came upon them. "Trolls! Trolls are taking the ponies! Thorin is leading an attack against them, he wants us all there."

Dwalin growled as he twirled one of his axes, he then took off running. Lurol didn't even pause as she ran after him, Gloin turning to follow them. He was huffing and puffing all the way.

It took them far longer than Lurol had liked but they finally reached the clearing where the trolls had camped when their comrades threw down their weapons. Lurol narrowed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying out when she saw that they held her cousin Bilbo. Two Trolls were manhandling him, while the third was stirring a pot and tossing several bags at the company.

Dwalin, Gloin and herself crouched down low, keeping themselves hidden as they watched the others. They were forced to shed their extra clothes and get into the bags themselves, Lurol had to be held back when the Trolls realized that her sister was among the men. One of the Trolls took her and set her aside, saying something about how ' _woman-flesh tasted sweeter_.'

Poppy looked rather worse for wear as there was a cut above her forehead where she'd been wounded. Lurol watched and waited as finally it seemed someone had come up with a good way of distracting the Trolls. Bilbo was that someone.

As he spoke to the head Troll about some nonsense about seasonings, Lurol made her way around the encampment until she was behind her sister. Sneaking in she pulled a short dagger and quickly cut the bonds of the bag, freeing her. She then helped her sister slide from the bag and into the trees at her side.

She briefly pressed her forehead to her sisters, speaking softly, " _ **còmhraig Namad.**_ " Lurol then darted away to the other side of the encampment, where she met up with Dwalin and Gloin once more. Dwalin nodded his head toward where Thorin was, leaning back against a rock. He then motioned towards where the Trolls sat and pointed at their ankles, Lurol smiled at that. It was a soft spot they could exploit with the element of surprise.

Lurol was about to move towards the Trolls when Dwalin stopped her and pointed her towards Thorin. She blinked before giving a nod of her head and moving silently towards their leader. She'd been given a mission and she was determined to see it through.

Thorin had been watching the hobbit with slight surprise as he continued to spout nonsense to distract the Trolls from killing or eating anyone. When he heard an almost inaudible ' _crunch_ ' behind him, he stiffened; readying himself for an attack but that isn't what he got. Instead he was pleasantly surprised when a scent of leather and sunflowers wafted over him; it was a scent he could easily recognize. ' _Lurol.'_

He felt as she cut the sack enough to reach inside and cut at the bonds tying his hands together she then slid her dagger into his hands before disappearing once more. He quickly used it to cut himself out of the bag completely before sliding back into the forest; this was when Dwalin sprang into the clearing to cut at the squatting Trolls.

All three cried out in pain as they fell foreword, this was when Lurol, Poppy, Gloin, and Thorin all leapt out of the trees to start attacking once more. They were being cheered on by the rest of the company and before long it looked as though they had gained the upper hand, which is when there was a loud crash like a thunder strike.

"May the Dawn take you all!" Gandalf's voice boomed through the clearing even as an even louder cracking noise sounded as the boulder on which Gandalf stood perched broke. The clearing was flooded with light and within moments the Trolls began to stiffen and turn into stone.

Poppy seemed rather pleased by this as she began laugh in pure and utter relief. As Gandalf made his way down to them, Lurol went around with Dwalin cutting everyone free from the sacks and finally from the log some of them had been lashed too.

All of them let out exclamations of gratefulness to the others as they were freed. Even Bilbo was joyous; he hugged first Poppy and then Lurol. Something that had Thorin and Kili clenching their fists, Kili quickly moved over to embrace Poppy. While Thorin remained where he stood, trying to understand his sudden rage at the hobbit for hugging Lurol.

Gandalf soon distracted him though when he began speaking aloud about the trolls and where they had ventured from. Then he said something that had Thorin immediately perking up at his side, "They wouldn't have been able to move very far in daylight." "That means they have a hidden spot, a cave. Dwalin!"

Hurrying over at the summons, Dwalin looked between Gandalf and Thorin in silent questioning. "Send out search parties, there must be a cave nearby." Dwalin bowed his head and began calling out to everyone. Soon they were all scouring the nearby hills for any hint or sign of a cave.

Lurol somehow ended up searching with Thorin and Dwalin, much to her surprise. While Poppy, Bilbo, and Ori were all together. Fili, Kili, and Gloin made up another group. Bifur, Oin, and Dori one more. Balin, Bofur, and Bombur were grouped as well. This left Gandalf and Nori as the final group.

As they moved through the trees Lurol noticed that their leader was acting somewhat strange. He was staying behind her no matter where they turned and every time Dwalin got close to her he would wave him off in another direction. Frankly it was unnerving her; it made her feel as though he was guarding her, which truly made no sense.

She decided to think it over later as she focused upon the task at hand, finding this ' _Troll Hoard._ ' A task that didn't take as long as Lurol had thought it would, after a few minutes of almost wandering she smelled it before she saw it. Stopping she waited until Thorin came to a stop at her side before she pointed straight ahead, "I believe we've found it."

Thorin looked in the direction she'd pointed and nodded his head in agreement, "yes you have. Dwalin, gather the others and bring them here. We've found the hoard." Dwalin grunted in agreement before he turned away and stomped off into the woods.

They both moved into the clearing ahead of them, Lurol took a deep breath to keep herself from retching at the smell alone. Her _**Amad**_ hadn't lied when she'd told her and her siblings about the smell trolls could create. It wasn't an exaggeration.

Lurol walked right up to the entrance to the cave and looked inside. It was dank, slimy, and littered with cobwebs. It was going down, deeper into the earth as well. She stared down into the hole for several long moments before she turned to see if the other's had arrived yet. She only found Thorin standing rather close to her which had her taking a slight step backwards.

He hadn't seemed to notice her reaction as he walked inside, going far enough to grab a few of the unlit torches that were conveniently placed near the entrance. Thorin then handed her one as he came back out, he then walked a few feet from the entrance and dropped the rest. They clattered as she pulled out her flint to light the torch and the noise also seemed to herald the arrival of the others.

Poppy came running up to the cave entrance and before Lurol could say anything, she had gotten a full whiff of the stench coming from inside. Her face went slightly green as she jerked back, her hands flying up to cover her nose. "That place reeks! _**Amad**_ was right!"

Unable to stop the chuckle at how close her sisters' words had been to her own thoughts, Lurol shook her head and clapped her sister on the back. "I agree _**Namad**_ ; it does have a scent one would need a good scrubbing to remove."

Looking up at Lurol with wide watery eyes, Poppy pointed to the cave. "You're not going in there are you?" Lurol looked to where Thorin was standing, lighting a torch he'd picked up. "Yes I am." Shaking her head, Poppy turned away and walked a good ten feet away. She then planted her feet and waved a hand towards the cave, "Be my guest then."

Lurol just shrugged and lit her torch before she went to stand with the others. Gandalf seemed to be leading their foray inside. Fili and Kili had gone to stand with Poppy, as had a few of the others. This put to rest any worries she'd had that her sister would be alone outside, she took a deep breath and followed the wizard into the darkness.

* * *

A/N- I do hope you all liked the chapter. I am working on the next chapter, so I hope to have it out on time.

Please continue to bear with me here and thank you all for the support you've given me thus far. I really appreciate it.

 **Khuzdul-**

Còmhraig Namad- Fight Sister

Namad- Sister

Amad- Mother

As always.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	8. Chapter 7

I Run To You

* * *

A/N- Been a long time since I updated, a little too long. I am very sorry about that everyone. Life has been rather hard as of late.

I do hope this update is worth the wait.

Disclaimer- I do not own this world, the main characters and such, but the family of Ludeth and Dinodas are all mine. Lurol and Poppy are my babies. =^..^=

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Please enjoy this chapter.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

She was getting good at this.

Poppy smiled to herself as she began another braid, she made sure to keep it tight as she went. Kili and Fili were on either side of her, tossing out suggestions and pointers when needed. They had decided to show her how to make a bow string, a rather long and arduous process.

She was glad of the distraction though, it made worrying about her sister and the rest of the company easier to ignore. Although she knew she would be checking up on her sister rather soon, she'd yet to return after all and it had been a good long while since they all had left. But the real thing that worried her was that they had gone into that foul smelling cave, she just hoped her sister wouldn't catch something while down there.

Kili reached out to place a slave on the cut she'd gotten fighting the Trolls and Poppy couldn't stop herself from flinching. It really stung. "That should clean it enough until it begins to heal, I'm happy you didn't get any worse injuries back there."

Smiling at him at that, Poppy winked, "Just goes to show I'm a lot tougher than I look. Now, how's this?" She held up her finished string with much pride, it looked halfway decent to her eyes. Fili was the first to respond, "Not bad for a first try, but you forgot one important thing. The loop for the end."

"You can still add one before we seal the braid, it's quite easy to do actually." Kili reached out to take the end of the bow string from her and Poppy watched closely as he began to show her what to do. That was when she heard noise from the cave entrance and glanced that way.

Her sister was the first to exit, but she looked troubled. Worried by this, Poppy quickly excused herself and rushed over to her sisters' side, ignoring the cave's stench. Before she could reach her though, out came Thorin a rather strange look on his face as he stared at Lurol. Something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"Lurol? How did it go, find anything good?" Poppy tried to sound excited but she was still worried. Turning to look at her, Lurol held up a rather large jewel, one that had Poppy's eyes widening in shocked surprise. "Is that?" Not even saying a word, her sister just nodded her head, still looking out of it and now Poppy knew why.

The jewel was about the size of a large grapefruit and was a deep amber, inside it was flawed, hence why it had never been cut or shaped. But it had a deep significance to both Lurol and Poppy. If what their _**Amad**_ had described to them was true, which they were learning was always the case, then this jewel belonged to their _**Amad**_.

When she'd been younger their _**Amad's**_ parents had gifted each of their children with an imperfect stone, this one was thought to be still in the possession of her parents. Especially after how she'd left, so to find it like this, here and now must have been fate.

"We will bury it here and then collect it on our return journey. We cannot risk losing such an heirloom, considering Mahal only knows what other dangers lay before us on this quest." Lurol looked around and taking in the tree nearby that looked to be growing right out of the rocks, she decided that would be a good a place as any. At least it would have a visible landmark.

"There will be good. Come Poppy, let's bury it quickly." Poppy didn't need to be told twice she looked around and finding a rather sturdy looking stick, she hurried over to the tree Lurol had pointed out. Once the best looking place was found, Poppy started to stab at the earth until she'd dug a pretty decent sized hole.

Both stared at the jewel, taking in all the details before they covered it over and did their best to hide the freshly turned earth. They had to make sure no one else would think to look here for whatever the reason. Once done both of them rejoined the company and were surprised when everyone was staring at them in silent questioning.

"That was a needed action to safeguard a lost family treasure. Now, are we about ready to move on?" Lurol asked this with crossed arms and a slight glare, hoping it warned anyone across from her that questioning her was a very bad idea.

Before anyone could respond though, a loud crashing sounded as a voice screeched though the air. Some sort of nonsense about 'murder' and 'thieves.' In crashed a large sleigh like contraption pulled along by large rabbits. Poppy took one look at them and lit up; she's always had a thing for animals. Cooing she moved closer, completely ignoring the commotion with their new arrival.

Kili tried to stop her but Poppy moved forwards none the less. They were very cute rabbits to her eyes and looking up she saw she was being watched by a rather odd looking wizard. She believed him to be Radagast the Brown; at least he was wearing brown. He seemed to sense her interest in his rabbits and to her surprise he motioned her forward.

She did so, her eyes moving back towards the rabbits. The nearest one tilted its head as it turned towards her. It was almost as big as her, seeing it close up like this she could make out the claws and fangs the rabbit had. _'Fierce beast it must be_ ,' cooing softly as she would to any of the wild rabbits from the shire, Poppy kept moving closer.

When she was within touching distance of it she held out a hand palm up and did her best not to make any sudden movements. The Rabbit perked up its ears and fully faced her, its nose twitched as it sniffed at her hand. Then finally after a long drawn-in breath, the rabbit touched her hand with its nose. Poppy felt a smile break her lips, "you are a beautiful creature aren't you?"

At the same time Radagast was speaking to Gandalf of what he'd come to tell him and Lurol watched them interact with a narrowed gaze. She didn't really understand this new wizard's behavior, he was rather unorthodox but something about his arrival had her ill at ease. Something was coming; she could feel it in her bones.

Shifting she looked around her hand drifting down to sit atop her sword hilt, she saw that Thorin was looking her way and she gave him a pointed look. It seemed he understood as he motioned Dwalin to his side quickly, "keep a sharp eye, if the wizard was able to surprise us anything can." Dwalin nodded and shifted about to start a circle of the clearing.

That was when a howl filled the air; Lurol gripped her sword and fell into a defensive stance. "What was that? Some sort of wolf?" Bilbo's voice sounded worried and Lurol was glad of it, he seemed to finally be gaining some wariness of their environment. A good skill in the wilds. Bofur shook his head as he glanced about as well, "That is not a wolf. I wish it were."

The others in the company all armed themselves as they prepared to defend themselves, which was when Lurol noticed that Dori was missing. This was the least of her worries when another howl pierced the air, this time it was a lot closer. As Gandalf turned to argue with Thorin about something dealing with their quest, Lurol sighted something moving through the underbrush and prepared a throwing dagger.

The moment the wargs muzzle broke through the bushes she hurled the dagger as hard as she could, her dagger buried itself in the wargs eye killing it and bringing its rider down with it. Dwalin quickly dispatched the Orc. Moments later Dori came crashing into the clearing looking panicked, "The ponies bolted, tried to catch 'em but they got away."

Thorin growled as he gripped his own sword until his knuckles went white; Gandalf looked to Radagast whom seemed to have focused upon Poppy. She had gotten close enough to the rabbits to scratch behind their long ears and ruffle their fur a bit. Three of them crowded her, all looking for attention.

"I will distract them for you Gandalf, then you can all make your escape." His voice was clear, which for Radagast that was a major feat. Gandalf looked impressed while he shook his head, "the wargs will run you to ground, best escape yourself instead." Radagast waved off Gandalf's words as he motioned to his rabbits, "these are Roscabell rabbits. There isn't a warg alive that could outrun them as you well know Gandalf."

He then moved to his sleigh before Gandalf could lodge any protest, he clicked his tongue a couple times and the rabbits all moved into line. Poppy looked disappointed but seeing that the others looked worried she hurried over to Kili's side, "what's going on?"

Before anyone could answer her, Radagast was off. His rabbits leaping away with enough force to tear at the earth beneath their paws. He cried out a battle cry of some kind while Gandalf spoke quickly, "move quickly now, we must away."

And then they were running.

Lurol kept her bow at the ready, not wanting to let even the slightest thing get past her as she ran at the back of the company. Her sister was with Bilbo near the front and she was grateful for this, her sister wasn't the best runner and neither was Bilbo. They would be safer where they were, Lurol wanted to make sure of this. Hence why she ran at the back.

Gandalf had been leading them on a rather crooked path past the wargs and Orcs that rode them. She wasn't sure but she had the feeling he was leading them somewhere in particular. Seeing warg closing in, Lurol knocked an arrow and let it fly. It struck the rider bringing it down while the warg ran on, unfazed by the loss of its rider.

Cursing at this, Lurol was in the motion of firing another when the warg went down; at her side Kili had fired an arrow of his own. She smiled and they knocked wrists before they hurried to catch up with the others having fallen behind slightly.

When the company was called to a sudden halt Lurol slipped on a wet patch of grass and almost went down, a strong pair of arms caught her about the waist and she was pulled against an even stronger chest. "There are several warg around the bend, stay still." The voice whispering into her ear was all Lurol needed to figure it out, it was Thorin.

His arms felt rather warm to her and she found she liked that warmth, this surprised her but she suppressed the feeling. Right now they were in danger and more important things should be on her mind. Seeing a warg coming from the other side of the rocks, she quickly drew and fired. The rider was caught and even though the others hurried to silence it, its loud screeching cry filled the air and revealed the position in the same moment.

Cursing behind her Thorin seemed to stiffen in his anger at being found. Gandalf's voice called to them to run and run they did once more. Thorin had released her but had remained at her side as they ran, Lurol knew that they weren't going to get far now that they'd been placed. She just hoped that Gandalf had some trick up his sleeve.

When they reached an impasse and were surrounded on all sides, Lurol Began firing her arrows as quickly as she could. She wouldn't give in so quickly or easily, Kili was firing at her side as well and she was glad to have him at her side. Once she had used all her arrows she drew her sword and took up a stance, ready to fight in close quarters.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf's voice had her turning towards it and she saw her sister disappear into rocks, Bilbo was right with her. Thorin stood near that same set of rocks and shouted, "Kili! Lurol! Hurry!" Seemed she and Kili were the stragglers. Both hurried towards the rocks and Thorin, Lurol was behind Kili and as they ran. They were almost there when she felt something hit her hard in the shoulder.

Hissing in pain she kept running, knowing that to stop, even for a moment could and probably would mean death. She reached the rocks right after Kili and after he leapt in she quickly did so as well, feeling Thorin follow her down. As she did though she heard something snap behind her and it caused a flash of pain to sear through her shoulder.

She grit her teeth at the pain and got up, she saw that the others were all looking towards the entrance and turned just as an Orc came flying down. It landed and the others checked it but it was dead. That was when someone asked if they should keep moving and with that everyone headed down the narrow passage before them.

Poppy moved over to walk at her side, "I wonder where we are going now. I really could use a moments rest, we all could." Lurol just nodded in silence, not wanting to let on that she'd been hurt. Until they found a place to truly rest, one that was truly safe she couldn't stop, she couldn't let herself fail.

As they walked onwards she could feel lightness, something that felt rather strange. That in itself had her wondering about this place, she had a sneaking suspicion she just hoped that Gandalf knew what he was doing. A wave of dizziness flooded over her and she swayed but fought it as she kept walking. Once they had all exited the path and saw the open splendor before them, Lurol knew she had been right.

The Wizard had led them to Rivendell. She saw its beauty but she knew there were far more beautiful things out there. At least to her eyes.

It was, well she couldn't even think of a word to call it. Poppy stood next to Bilbo as he gazed at Rivendell as well and she knew they both felt the same in that moment. This place was wondrous, more so than any of the tales they had been told when they were children.

It was as if the whole place was bathed in light and both she and Bilbo walked together as the company made their way down the rest of the path and into Rivendell itself. Once they had crossed into the city itself, she felt calmness wash over her and it made her smile. This would be a wonderful place to rest and recoup, ' _wise old Gandalf, he knew we'd come here._ '

As Gandalf went to speak with one of the elves that had approached them, Poppy felt a hand slide into hers and she looked up to see it was Kili. He shifted closer to her pulling her to him and keeping her close, she was happy he was showing affection but the look on his face told her it was something else that had prompted this.

That was when a host of elves and horses came riding in on the same path that they had taken but moments ago. She felt herself, her sister and Bilbo being pulled into the middle of the company as the elves slew to a stop. One dismounted his horse and spoke happily with Gandalf, but as he turned to address them he saw Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield."

Poppy was listening until she felt something wet fall on her leg. Looking down she was shocked to see it was blood; she removed her hand from Kili's to look herself over but found she wasn't wounded. She looked to her side at her sister and her eyes widened as she saw blood dripping heavily from her arm. "Lurol!" She cried out, catching everyone's attention as she turned her sister, whom seemed listless and looked wan. She saw where the broken shaft of the arrow was protruding from her back and winced at all the blood that clearly soaked the back of her clothes from the wound.

Thorin was at her side rather quickly and Poppy looked up at him pleadingly, "she's been shot by an arrow, it's broken off inside her shoulder. She's lost too much blood, we need to get the arrow out or it could get worse." To her surprise Thorin paled at her words and genuinely looked worried.

He then reached out and lifted her into his arms, Lurol cried out in pain as her shoulder brushed against his. He turned and looked towards where the elves and Gandalf were standing, "one of our number is wounded badly. We need a healer for her, will you help us?" Poppy could hear in his voice just how much he loathed asking such a thing and was glad he was setting aside his hate for her sisters' sake.

The Elf Gandalf was speaking to stepped forwards; he bowed his head a bit as he spoke, "of course we shall, please bring her this way. Lindir!" As another elf stepped forward, the one Gandalf had approached first; Thorin carried Lurol from the crowd of dwarrow. Poppy was about to go with him when Thorin stopped her with a look, "stay with Kili. I shall attend to your sister."

Poppy felt Kili grip her shoulder and she reached up the squeeze his hand, her worry for her sister overwhelming her. She hoped at this moment with all her being that Lurol would be okay.

* * *

A/N- Thank you all again for reading my story. I hope this update was worth the wait for it. I am trying to make up for lost time in the best way I can. By writing whenever I have a chance.

 **Khuzdul-**

 **Amad-** Mother

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


End file.
